Winx College
by Avater13
Summary: At AF College, the Winx and Specialists faces the reality. Reality in COLLEGE AND FAMILIES! Bloom, the main character, is bound to be a red-head child, but soon in AF College, Her True Past and many more drama are REVEALED in Winx College!
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Our Characters

**Chapter 1: Meeting Our Charaters:**

**(They are all human. No Magic!)**

***Main Heroic Characters: **

**-Bloom Peters/Bloom Sparks: Adopted Daughter of Mike and Vanessa Peters. 16 years old. Stella's best friend, and Sky's girlfriend. Biological Daughter of Oritel Sparks and Marion Sparks. Younger Sister of Daphne Sparks. Younger Sister of Brandon Peters.**

**-Stella Solaria: Daughter of Luna Solaria and Radius Solaria. 17 years old. Bloom's best friend, and Brandon's girlfriend. **

**-Flora Marigold: Daughter of Rose Marigold and deceased unknown father. 16 years old. Aisha's best friend, and Helia's girlfriend. Related to the Headmistress Faragonda of Alfea Foundation High School as grand-niece. Older sister of Miele.**

**-Musa Melody: Daughter of Ho-Boe and Matlin. 16 years old. Tecna's best friend, and Riven's girlfriend. Helia's ancient sister.**

**-Aisha Tides: Daughter of Terendor and Niobe. 17 years old. Flora's best friend, and Nabu's girlfriend. **

**-Tecna Titania: Daughter of Electronico and Magnethia. 16 years old. Musa's best friend, and Timmy's girlfriend.**

* * *

***Extra Main Heroic Characters:**

**-Sky King: Son of Erendor and Samara. 16 years old. Brandon's best buddy, and Bloom's boyfriend.**

**-Brandon Peters: Son of Mike and Vanessa Peters. 16 years old. Sky's best buddy, and Stella's boyfriend. Older Brother of Bloom Peters. **

**-Helia Phillips: Raised by his grandfather Saladin of Alfea Foundation (As Headmaster). 17 years old. Timmy's best friend, and Flora's boyfriend. Musa's ancient brother.**

**-Riven Cruz: Raised himself on the streets, until after his 16th birthday. 16 years old. Musa's boyfriend, and Nabu's best buddy.**

**-Nabu Turner: Son of Tamir Turner and Alya Turner. 19 years old. Aisha's boyfriend, and Riven's best buddy.**

**-Timmy Freeman: Son of Magnethio and Electrica Freeman. 16 years old. Tecna's boyfriend and Helia's buddy.**

* * *

***Siblings of the Heroics:**

**-Daphne Sparks: Daughter of Oritel and Marion. 20 years old. Thoren's girlfriend. Biological Older Sister of Bloom Sparks.**

**-Miele Marigold: Daughter of Rose Marigold and deceased father. 14 years old. Younger Sister of Flora Marigold.**

* * *

***Other Minor Characters:**

**-Diaspro Hall**

**-Krystal Hollister**

* * *

_**Those were the characters of "Winx College." Now some of these names are fake, and the information may not be true. Do read this information before concluding your thoughts about this fanfiction.**_

_**Thank You, Avater13.**_


	2. Chapter 2- BFF Forever

**Chapter 2: BFF Forever**

**(Remember, they don't have magic!)**

**Bloom's POV:**

I woke up in a fresh new morning in Magix. My family just moved from a old city called Gardenia, because my big brother got expelled from our old school Gardenia College. I was excited for my new cool college, AF College, where we can stay throughout the whole year. . I just hope my dickhead brother won't be late. My bunny Kiko hopped with me downstairs to the bus.

**Brandon's POV:**

GREAT! Mom just called me downstairs. I was getting my supplies for school. I heard the school bus's engine. I better fucking hurry.

I arrived in the bus. It was full of so much technology. I sat with my sister, and we were on our way to the new school.

* * *

**Normal:**

The siblings arrived at the new school. They saw a mean lady who was guarding the gate with the clipboard of names. They walked over there, and answered the old hag' questions.

"Hello, I'm Grizelda. Please tell me your name.", said the mean hag.

"Bloom Peters." "Brandon Peters."

"Here are your dorm numbers, A01 and your keys.", said Grizelda, "Go In and get settle. You're free until dinner time. Your schedules are on your beds." They soon arrived at their dorms.

* * *

**Bloom's POV: **

I was settling in the room, until a knock was heard. Brandon opened the door, seeing 2 blondes. "Hey, neighbors!", said the cute blue-eyes, blonde boy."What's up?", asked Brandon as 8 more neighbors joined in.

"Let's all come into my room to introduce ourselves.", I said, sitting on the floor. "No way! I'm not sitting on the dirty floor!", complained the blonde girl with a cute green star outfit. I sighed, and let her sit on my bed. "So who are all of you?", I asked as Brandon introduced himself. My bunny Kiko was on my laps as we, siblings introduced.

"I'm Brandon Peters." , Brandon introduced.

"I'm Bloom Peters.", I said, "And this is my bunny Kiko. Brandon and I are siblings." Not a lot of people pay attention to Kiko as I petted him.

"Woah, Siblings. I have a sibling, but she's in Magix High. 10th Grade. I'm Flora Marigold.", said the sweet looking one, "And if you're curious, My little sibling is Miele Marigold."

The black-hair boy sitting next to Flora told us his name, "I'm Flora's roomate, Helia Phillips." Everyone was shocked at the two roommates. "Why is everyone surprised?", asked Helia as I reacted, "You two are related to the masters of AF College."

Flora giggled sweetly, "Bloom. We aren't teller-tales! We are normal people, though we are related. So don't worry." The blonde girl breathed in relived. Everyone laughed at that reaction, as the girl huffed in angry.

"Instead of complaining, I should tell you about myself. I'm Stella Solaria.", said Stella as her cute roommate introduced himself, "I'm Stella's roommate, Sky King."

Everyone laughed at his last name. Brandon teased him, "Well Mr. King. *laughing* Hello, King Sky!" The ocean-eyes boy rolled his eyes. "Come On, Stop Teasing Him!", I said as Brandon was shocked. "Let's just keep going!"

"Well, I'm Musa Melody.", said the indigo pigtails girl, "The best teen musician in Magix."  
"Hey, I heard of you! You won the Magix International Music Co.", said a brunette girl as she stood up, "I love that song you played. I danced to it everyday, until I came to Alfea." Musa smiled as the dancing girl expressed herself, "I'm Aisha Tides. The best teen dancer of Magix." Stella was shocked, "Your dance moves are groovy, but hard to follow. How do you twist and bend?"

"Don't worry. You just have to learn carefully.", repiled Aisha. She nudged a brunette boy, "Alright. I'm Nabu Turner, Aisha's roommate."

I noticed that they're really close, "Hey, aren't you two friends forever or what?!" "Oh, Bloom. My family and his family are old high school friends.", said Aisha as Nabu looked nervous.

A pixie hair girl was on her phone. "Sorry to be playing on my phone, I'm Tecna Titania.", said the teen pixie hair. "Change your outfit, Tecna! It looked like oh my gosh!", requested Stella as the purple hair girl rolled her eyes, and walked near a orange hair boy. "Hey, yal. I'm Timmy Freeman, and Tecna's friend.", said the boy near Tecna.

I can see that they're blushing at each other. Love Birds. "Hey, who's the grumpy kid?", asked my dickhead brother as I nudged his rudeness. "Don't worry. He's my roommate. He doesn't like to talk a lot, but I know him.", said Musa as the magenta boy sighed and had to complain about himself. "I'm Riven Cruz. I was homeless before I was came here. So I might be grumpy, but that's my choice to be one.", said the grumpy man, "Don't give a Fuck, to bother me!"

I felt kinda of bad, because of my brother's I had to get over it. "So have you met Diaspro Hall and Krystal Hollister?", asked Stella as I shook my head. "Don't meet them. They're horrible. They act popular, but aren't popular to anyone. The only popular people are Sky King; because he has the richest family, Stella Solaria or known as me; for my fashion styles, and Senior Daphne Sparks; a popular chic, smarty, and legendary gurl. We are popular, because we been to the school before the school year started.", told Stella to me.

"Woah. I wish I was popular.", I said when Brandon shouted to everyone, "Hey, Who was to go to Magix City for Dinner instead? We can get pizza." Everyone nodded as they were preparing for the dinner.

* * *

**Sky's POV:**

We arrived at Magix Pizza. It took Brandon an hour to find the Pizza Place, though it was around the corner. I laughed at him, and he glared right back at me. We walked in, while each gender sat at different tables. The girls sat at the front table, while we, boys sat after the girls. A man asked each of us of what type of pizza we want.

Me and Brandon: Sumpere Pizza

Riven: Sausage Pizza

Helia and Timmy: Cheese Pizza

Nabu: Tomato Pizza (It's Plain Old Pizza)

He also asked us about drinks, and we responded.

Me: Sprite

Brandon: Dr. Pepper

Riven: Coke

Helia, Timmy, Nabu: Water

We had to wait for 10 minutes, but I eavesdropped on what the girls would eat and drink.

Pizza: Sumprere Pizza

Drink: Lemon/Lime Water

* * *

**After The Freaking 10 minutes (Still Sky's POV):**

Our pizzas and drinks were delievered to us. We were talking about guy's stuff, and girls. **(Here's the Peek of The Guys' Conversation) :**

* "What do you think of the girls?", I asked as Brandon responded, "Your Blonde Roommate is a good looking gal." "Bro, TMI!", I answered as Brandon laughed at my response. "Hey! You're the one who asked about the girls!"

My big ass mouth!

"Whatever!''

* * *

**Bloom's POV:**

I can see that we, girls were acting like best friends. I felt like we were destined to be with each other, but I decide to keep that a peep. "What about a slumber party in my room?", asked Flora as I warned, "Excuse Me, But each dorm room will have male and female. We might able to bother Helia."

"What about recommending the boys to have a guys night out in you room?", commented Stella as I glared at her telling her, "Stella. Stella. Stella. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. My side of the bed is all girl stuff, and when I leave the room, the boys might smash my things. Those things are important to me."

"Come On Bloom! Let's just have some fun, before classes start tomorrow. PLEASE!", said Stella with darling puppy-eyes. I could never stand puppy-eyes, so I had to agree.

We decided for me to tell the boys, and I have to courage it up.

* * *

**Riven's POV (Unexpected, I know Right!):**

I saw Brandon's sister come near our table. "Hey, boys. We must discuss something personal, for plans tonight!", she said, "We decided to have a slumber party in Flora's room, and let you boys to have a guys' hangout night in Brandon's room. Would that be alright?"

I sighed, as Helia said, "Why Not? It's might be fun to hang out, and play games." Brandon, Sky, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu agreed, but I was on a choice. "I'm not part of the hangout. I'll be staying in my dorm room.", I said as I enjoy my pizza with coke. "Thanks.", said Bloom as she thanked Brandon by kissing his brother's cheek and went back to her table. Yep, this might be a fucking mess.

* * *

**Normal:**

"Come On. Let's prepare for the party. I have already pay for you guys, so let's have some fun at the slumber party.", said Stella who gilded everyone out, except Bloom. "You, dudes better not break my stuff, my favorite necklace, or else.", scorn Bloom with her meanest death glare. She walked to the door, as Brandon laughed. "What's up with you?", asked Sky as Brandon told about his little red-head.

"Don't worry, she's not mean. She acts like that, but isn't."

"Come On, Let's Go back to Alfea Foundation College!", yelled Riven who ran out of the door. Helia pay for the pizzas, as he walked out the door after Timmy.

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

The girls and I were in Flora and Helia's dorm room. We were sitting on our favorite pillows, chatting.

"Hey, girls. What shall we do first?", I asked. "Let's play the pillow fight!", recommended Aisha holding up her blue pillow. "You're on, Aisha!", shouted Bloom holding up her red heart pillow.

"FIGHT!"

I was fighting with my orange star pillow against Flora's pink floral pillow, while Tecna's purple triangle pillow is against Musa's rasberry music pillow. "Heh, Heh, Heh!"

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

We came back from Magix Pizza, before curfew. We were in my room, and decided what should we do about our new buddy ship. "Bro, We are forever pals! Truth?"

"Truth." "Truth." "Truth." "Truth."

"ALRIGHT!, but what shall we call our buddy group?", asked Sky as Timmy recommended a lot of names from his techno gadgets.

"Teen Boys"

"Nah, too high schoolish!"

"Awesome Rockers"

"Too Original!"

"The Specialists!"

"Great! That should be the name.", said Sky as everyone put their hands in order, and shouted a wave.

* * *

**Musa's POV: **

We were done pillow fighting. I won over Tecna, Stella won over Flora, but Aisha is tied with Bloom. "Hey, it feels like we were meant to be best friends forever.", expressed Bloom, "It's like destiny." "I totally agree. What should we call ourselves though?", asked Flora who looks like she's thinking of a group name. I saw Bloom pulling out a sheet from her pocket, and recommending a name, "What about 'Winx'?"

"That's a perfect girl group name. What does Winx mean?", asked Tecna as Bloom laughed, "Tecna, it just mean Winx."

"Then it's settled! WINX!', I shouted as all the girls hugged each other. "Here's the logo!", said Bloom as she pulled the paper and I saw the Winx logo.

"Cool!"

"Then we're the Winx!"

* * *

**_Bonus:_**

**_The Winx are dancing in a music video with Season 6 Uniform._**

**_We're The Winx Song_**

**_"We're The Winx!_**

**_Girl Powers gonna save the day!_**

**_Rising Up from the Earth to the Sky_**

**_That's the way we roll_**

**_Wings are glowing as we're flying high_**

**_Super Sparkling Everywhere we go_**

**_(Cause You)_**

**_Cause you believe in magical worlds_**

**_We came together_**

**_Friends forever_**

**_We're The Winx!_**

**_Girl Powers gonna save the day!_**

**_We're strong!_**

**_Bring It On!_**

**_Cuz we came to play_**

**_We're invicible_**

**_We're The Winx!_**

* * *

_**Thanks For Reading Winx College.**_

_**Hope You Like It!**_

_**Next Chapter Coming Up!**_

_**Avater13.**_


	3. Chapter 3- First School Day

**Chapter 3: First School Day**

**Remember that they're humans. Not Magic Beings!**

_**They only have 2 classes and 1 lunch session. Studies Class is for every learning subject. PE is Physical Education. That's their college school day.**_

The Winx woke up, getting ready for their first day of class. They found every boy, except Riven who was already in class, sleeping on the floor or messed on the Peters' siblings beds. The girls giggled at the scene, as Stella took a picture for posting on her Stella Instagram. The flash woke the sleepy boys, as they were shocked.

"Hello, Boys.", said Bloom as every Specialists woke up and saw the Winx in some type of uniform, "You're late for class." The Specialists were shocked and rushing to get ready, as the girls giggled.

"Come On, Winx! Let's get to our main class, Studies. We can't wait for these slow boys in Studies Class.", said Stella as the girls waved bye. The girls arrived at their class, before 30 seconds of the time period bell. The boys arrived before 30 minutes, but Brandon arrived 1 minute later.

"Brandon Peters. Detention.", announced the Studies Teacher, Professor Avalon. "Let's learn our lesson." said the teacher.

Blah. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Blah . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Blah . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Blah .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Blah . . . . . . .

"Ok Class, this is your studies homework. Do It or Else, you'll have lunch detention with me tomorrow to finish your assignment.", warned the studies teacher. The bell rang, as the students came out.

"Dang! This class lasted till the half of the school classes day. We must get to lunch.", said Bloom, "Come On Boys. Winx!" The gang ran to the Cafeteria, seeing many students. "Hey Sky!"

"Hey Helia!"

"Love To See You!", shouted Diaspro and Krystal to Sky and Helia. Sky rolled his eyes, and ignored Diaspro walking near his red-headed crush. Helia walked to Krystal, but excuse him from her. "Ok Helia. I understand.", said a sad Krystal as she needed her best friend's support.

* * *

Everyone got their lunch. It was cheesy pizza with regular milk, french fries, and apples. "Yuck! Disgusting Food!", shirked Stella she toss the cheeze pizza accidently, and it hitted Bloom.

"STELLA!", shouted Bloom as Stella oops herself. The stretch cheese tangled into Bloom's hair. She grumbled, and went to the girl's restroom.

* * *

She came out, and had a heck of wet hair. She sat away from Stella, and glared at her. Stella looked upset.

Soon the school bell rung, and The Winx and Specialists went to PE.

* * *

_**PE is from Red Foundation. The schools mix together, making Alfea Foundation College in Magix. **_

Every Winx and Specialists changed to their PE clothes. The boys had blue tee outfits, while the girls have red tee outfits. A whistle blow. It was the PE teacher, Codortara. "Everyone, today is volleyball playing. Now the teams are all girls and all boys. Our Boy's Volleyball Captain is Brandon Peters, while our girl's volleyball play is Miss Bloom Peters. Get ready! Whoever catches it first, gets two points.", said the proffeser as he threw the ball in the air.

Bloom threw it to the next side (Making The Girls Have Double Points), then Brandon to Sky, then Sky to Stella, then Stella to Brandon, but then something happened. Brandon forgot it, and the girls won. "Wooh Hoo!"

"PE Over!", shouted the PE coach as the bell rang. The students returned to their dorm rooms, doing their homework.

* * *

_**I know this was a short chapter, and it took a long time. I'm sorry, because now in school, I have tons of exams. I'm also preparing for the State Test. Thank You For Reviewing. The next chapter is more interesting, and longer.**_

_**Thank You **_

_**Avater13**_


	4. Chapter 4- Homesick To The Truth

**Chapter 4: Homesick To The Truth**

Bloom was still angry at Stella, as everyone noticed it. She was finishing a Studies Class: Reading Book, "The Giver". Sometimes, she always looked at her birth necklace that was given to her when her roommate sibling was staring at her, doing his homework.

She soon slept, having a vision. The book fell right out of her hands.

* * *

**Bloom's Vision:**

** Bloom was in darkness. The room soon sparked with flames in a familiar building. It was Gardenia Hotel! A crying red-head baby was on the ground in a burning hotel. The rest of the family escaped leaving her. A brown- head man. A red-head woman. A blonde-hair girl.**

**Soon the nightmare switched to a blonde firefighter. It was her father MIKE! He heard a baby cry. He got close, and found her. He lifted the baby, and saw the necklace. **

**"Bloom.", said Mike while reading the front of her birth necklace as Baby Bloom smi****led at the name, "Don't worry. I'll always be with you." The vision disappeared, and darkness settle down to teen Bloom who was confused.**

* * *

She woke up, realizing it was morning. It was 6:00 a.m. "Thank God, I ain't late!", said Bloom as she changed into her uniform. She realized that she was sweating, but didn't mind. Bloom thought about the dream relating to her home, she missed home. She went into the cafeteria to eat early breakfast without the Winx. The staff arrived seeing Bloom wake up for breakfast so early. She looked remorsely sleepy.

"Miss Bloom.", said Grizelda as Faragondra touched her shoulder. "Oh, Good Morning Ms. F, Ms. G, Mr. A, Mr. S, Mr. C. What a pleasant surprise.", said Bloom in a yawn. Grizelda shook her head at Bloom's bad manner and sighed. "It's only 6:00, dear. Please go back to sleep.", said Miss Faragondra as Bloom shook a 'no'. "Miss. . I can't sleep. I'm having nightmares, which cause me to sweat and have horrible feelings. And right now, I feel that I have a light fever.", said Bloom, "Please, may I have an excuse for my absents in class today?"

Grizelda sighed, and filled the absent note. She gave it to all of her teachers. "Bloom, I have also excuse your brother to be excuse to take care of you. He will be alert, and it you get worse, he'll take you to the nurse. If you get better, you may go to class tomorrow.", said Faragondra as they left her and walked into the teacher's lounge.

She walked back to her dorm seeing the girls and the Specialists looking at her. "Good Morning, Everyone. Stella, I forgive you. Oh yeah, I'm excuse for all my classes today of my absents. Let me sleep.", tell Bloom in jagged words, as everyone saw her in her bed already asleep.

Brandon saw his sister look pale. He touched her forehead until he got a heat shock.

"YIKES!", screamed Brandon, "NURSE NOW!" No One wanted to wake Bloom up, but think how were they gonna take her to the nurse.

* * *

The nurse was in her office practicing her nursing skills. A knocking bust shocked her as she saw a brown-head freshman carried a red-head student. She talked with Miss Solaria, and gather her medical tools.

"Yep, I figured it.", said Nurse Ofelia, "She's just like other students, but rarer. Bloom had the serious case of Homesickness. She's fine, but has a bit of a cold. She doesn't really need to go home. Bloom has to rest for a week or two. I'll report it to the Headmistress and Headmaster of the school."

The Winx, Brandon, and Sky was relieved that Bloom was okay. "But she must have enough sleep, and lots of relaxation. She must have very little stress.", warned the AF College Nurse, "She'll be staying with me until she shown that her system is well."

The Winx and Specialists left the nurse, running into the masters of AF College. "Miss Faragondra. Mister Saldian.", said Stella seeing the worried faces, "What's wrong?"

"I was informed that Bloom was homesick.", said Miss F, "So since you all are her closest friends, you will be excused for all your classes until she gets better. And to inform you, this week's classes are just a review for what you learn in the beginning of the week, so none of the classes have homework."

"We, first decided that Brandon was the only one to be excused, but then we realized that it's better for her to have full support.", said Saladian. Everyone first glared at Brandon, but then turned their glares into relieved faces.

"Including Bloom and All of You, you can get lunch and eat in the cafeteria or in your dorm rooms.", informed Faragondra as they walked away. The Winx and Specialists were in the dorms. While everyone else was relaxing, The Winx, Sky, and Brandon were stressing themselves about Bloom.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Bloom is strong.", said Riven as it shocked everyone he speaks. "I'm a horrible roommate, yes. But I have feelings. Don't stress, believe."

He left the dorm to go to outside. Musa chased after her roommate, seeing him smoking. Everyone was just in the awarkard moment zone.

* * *

"Riven." Musa found him in the shadows of the campus grounds.

"Musa, what's wrong?", asked Riven in a worried tone. She hesitated, forgetting what to say. "Ummm. Well, . .YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SMOKE ON CAMPUS GROUNDS!", yelled Musa as she covered her mouth whispering "Oops".

"Don't sweat! I was a smoker on streets, and out of school grounds. So don't worry!", tells a calm Riven as he blow a puff of smoke out of his mouth, "Besides, this is how I cure my homesickness, anyway!".

"So you smoke before breakfast and class?", asked Musa.

"Yep!"

After his statement, they stay silent as Riven's breath was smocked with tobacco.

* * *

"Well, I could never believe that Riven had opinions.", said Tecna as Timmy stared at her. His thoughts were a little crazed to himself. Cute Pixie Cut. Curved Slim Shape. 100% logic. 100% smartness. Just like my dream girl!

"I hope Bloom is okay.", sigh Brandon as he thought about his sister. The times in Gardenia from Pre-K to College. Now with new friends and his own family. How he loan to tell the truth about her past to his sister Bloom. "Don't worry Brandon. She'll fight!", encouraged Sky as Brandon chuckled and whispered to him, "I know u have a crush on my little sister."

"Bro, stop rubbing it in.", said Sky blushing about his red-head dream crush. "Told Ya!", teased Brandon as Sky rolled his eyes and looked at Bloom's pictures in their dorm room.

Sky found her birth necklace, but something sparked him. He discovered it was a locket that Bloom had never opened. The locket's left open side was a picture of a family with a red-head baby, while the right-side was a name called 'Sparks'.

"Hey, everyone come here. I discovered something interesting about Bloom's birth necklace.", informed Sky as everyone gathered around him, "Look Here. A Picture Of A Family with A Red-Head Baby and young Daphne. And A Name: 'Sparks'. What's that about?"

Brandon was shocked and commented, "I guess I have to tell you, including Bloom."

"What?!"

"Bloom and I aren't siblings.", said Brandon, "Should I tell you the whole story?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. Bloom and I aren't siblings, because my parents adopted Bloom. It goes that a hotel in my hometown, Gardenia was burning in flames. My father Mike was a firefighter inside the burning hotel hearing a baby cry. He found Bloom with her birth locket. It was amazing of how she was in the flames, without being burned. I was 1 years old, when they found Bloom and adopted her. She was 1 yrs old, just like me. So that's how Bloom was different from us. She's not Bloom Peters for real, but adopted.", tells Brandon as Stella tries to calm him down while he was sobbing.

"Why do you think that the blonde girl is Daphne?", asked Tecna, "It's illogical!"

"The last name, 'Sparks' and blonde hair. Daphne's last name is Sparks and she has blonde hair! HELLO!", shouted Brandon, "LOGICAL SENSE!"

"Let's ask Daphne, then!", said Tecna, and then she mumbled, "I guess it's logical".

* * *

"What's going on?", asked Riven as he and Musa came in the dorm room. They found Bloom's open locket in Sky's hand, Brandon sobbing, Stella trying to calm him down, and the Winx and Other Specialists looked sad.

"Oh! We just found out Bloom was adopted!", bursted out Stella, "And now we need to ask Daphne something!"

"Let's Go!"

Riven and Musa were confused, as they run to Daphne. "Don't worry. I'll explain everything to you on the way.", informed Flora.

* * *

Daphne was at breakfast. Her best friend Politea Hall was with her sister, Diaspro Hall. She wished that what happened 16 yrs ago never happened.

"Daphne!", called a blonde girl. It was one of her old Magix friend Stella Solaria. "Hey Stella!", said Daphne, "Who are those people?"

"Oh Daphne, you're too popular!", commented Stella, "Let's just let themselves introduce them!"

"You already know me, Stella Solaria!"

"Hi Daphne. My name is Flora Marigold."

"Riven Cruz."

"Nice To Meet You, Miss Daphne Sparks! I'm Mister Sky King."

"Brandon Peters."

"Best Dancer Aisha Tides!"

"Tecna Titania!"

"Best Musician Musa Melody!"

"I'm Mister Helia Phillips."

"Timmy Freeman!"

"And The Best And Most Amazing Nabu Turner!" Daphne laughed at Nabu's introduction.

"Well, it's nice to meet you.", said Daphne, "I'm Daphne Sparks, you all know. A popular Senior of AF College Of Magix."

"Daphne, do u have a younger sister?", asked a impatient Brandon.

She had a shocked face. "So u do? Who is it?", asked Brandon sounding upset.

"Ummm. . . ."

Her lips quivered, she looked like she was about to cry. She keeps seeing her flee without her little baby sister. Brandon felt sorrow for being mean. She ran to girls' restroom. "I've never seen Daphne cried.", said Stella as Flora scolded her, "Stella, let's try to calm Daphne down!"

* * *

The Winx went to the girls' restroom. They saw Daphne crying. "Oh, Hi Girls. I'm sorry that I just burst into tears.", said Daphne as her friend Stella comfort her. "Is it true that u have a sister?", asked Flora calmly as Daphne saw something catching her eye.

"Hey, Flora! Is that a heart locket?!"asked Daphne as she thought about her late young sister's family locket. "Yes, it belongs to one of my friends, Miss Bloom Peters.", responded Flora as D's eyes widened.

"Did . . Did. . you say Bloom?", question Daphne in humble tears. "Yes. Is that you?", replied shy-voiced Flora pointing to the young blonde girl in the left locket photo. "Yes, it is! That's my mom. Father. And little sister Bloom Sparks.", Daphne answered tearing, poisioning with great fears.

The Winx was surprised. They discovered part of Bloom's past.


	5. Chapter 5- Secret From Bloom Part 1

**Chapter 5: Keep A Secret From Forgetful Bloom Part 1**

**Sky's POV**

I am glad Bloom was okay, but I'm not sure that she would fine. I heard a moan. Bloom woke up. "Hi, thanks for helping me, but who am I?", she asked as my hand stopped in motion, shocked.

I ran to get the Winx with the guys and Daphne! She lost her memory. OH NO!

"Sky, what's wrong?"

"Bloom."  
"Bloom."

Everyone ran to see Bloom be forgetful. "Hello, you are Bloom's friends?", asked a white headed nurse as I nodded, "Well, Bloom has memory lost. She needs to go home!"

"No!", yelled Brandon, ''Can we at least let her rest in her dorm room?"

The nurse nodded, but state a warning, "If she gets any worse, she must go home to see a doctor!"

"Alright. Now try to help Bloom remember."

Brandon carried her to her dorm bed. Daphne was there, seeing Bloom in a restful condition. "Hello. I'm Daphne."

"Well, hello . . . Daphne!", said Bloom,"But can anyone tell me what's my name? And where am I? And who am I? I don't know who, what, where. I'm forgetful."

* * *

"So, wait. I'm Bloom."

"You're my brother Brandon."

"You're Daphne."

"Sk .. y?"

"Flor. . .a!"

"Helia!"

"Musa."

"Aisha?"

"Nabooty?" Everyone laughed as Nabu rolled his eyes and said, ''My name is Nabu." "Alright. SORRY. Nabu."

"Techno?" "No, Tecna." "Tecna."

"Jimmy." "No, Timmy." "Alright Timmy."

"Stella."

"Grumpy Guy, right?" "No, I'm Riven!"

"Ribbit!"

"NO!"

"Riven!"

"Rival!"

"FUCKING IDIOT NO! RIVEN!"

Bloom started to cry. Daphne and Brandon try to calm her down.

"Riven, she has memory lost. To her, it's not easy to remember names.", I whispered as Riven talked out,"Oh, well. Bloom?"

"Yes. Is your name Riven?"

Riven nodded, forcing a smile up his lips.

She smiled back. "Thank You For Your Kindness."

* * *

**Daphne's POV:**

I'm so worried. I just found out that Bloom is my biological little sister. She's alive! But now, she's forgotting everything. I hope I can help her.

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

Though she's not my real sister, I still love her. She helped me, and right now I will help my sis. I will always help her.

* * *

**Hey, ya. Srry now that I finally update this. This is Chapter 5. Also srry, if in parts. I had to have time to have many updates as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6- Secret From Bloom Part 2

**Chapter 6: Keep A Secret From Forgetful Bloom Part 2**

**Daphne's POV:**

"Bloom?"

"What is it?", she asked. I kind of felt sorry what happened 16 years ago to her. "You look tired, I think it's best to rest.", I said knowing she's refusing because of need classes. "Alright." I was surprised, but I lead her to her room.

She slept easily. I just hope she forgives me and mom and dad. I love her so much, even when I wasn't with her. I looked around the room. It was full of Brandon and her's pictures. A locket caught my eye. It was opened. Mom and Daddy gave her that locket. I smiled at the picture. It was a picture of me, Mom, Dad, and my baby Bloom. I smiled at the family word, "Sparks". I hope she remembers everything, but not that terrible day.

* * *

**Bloom's POV (I know she's sleeping, but it's part of it):**

I felt like I was in the air. My vision was blurred with my favorite necklace, the golden locket. I dreamed that I would open it, and see something.

* * *

**Bloom's POV:**

I soon woke up. Daphne must have left after I fell asleep. I saw my necklace, but it was opened. I saw a family picture, a brown-headed man, a red-head woman that looks like me, a young blonde girl that looks exactly like Daphne, and a young baby in a pink blanket. It must have been a family photo, I guess. I saw words, well, one. 'Sparks' captured my eyes as I thought who would have such a name, unless it was a last name.

I thought of all the students here. DAPHNE! DAPHNE SPARKS!

I literally got a headache after that. I didn't understand now who was I. I still don't know who I was. Was I adopted or now? Why did I even have this at the beginning? I was so confused. I just fainted.


	7. Chapter 7- To May Discover

**Chapter 7: To May Discover**

Daphne was in PE with Politea Hall. "Yo, Daphne.", said Politea, "Come Here." "Meet my new boyfriend, Thoren King.", informed Politea as she smiled with him. Thoren met Daphne's eyes looking deep at her hazel eyes. Daphne waved a hi and smiled at his sight. Thoren smiled at her niceness. "I'm Daphne, nice to meet you Thoren.", she said as Thoren bowed and kissed her hand. She blushed, but Politea was a little jealous. She ignored, and move onto another topic. "Thoren, sweetheart. Let's go and run laps together.", Politea lead Thoren to track as he and she raced.

Daphne was on the bench, worrying more than the new Politea's boyfriend. She worried more about her lost long real little sister, Bloom. "I hope Bloom is okay.", she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

Me, the girls, and the other boys were in my and Bloom's room, so we could see if Bloom would awake and be okay. We all heard a groan. "Bloom, you okay?", asked Stella, my crush of love forever. "Stella! Now I remember everything!", said my little sister as she hugged her tightly. "I can't . . .breathe Bloom!", said Stella as Bloom released her and oops herself.

Everyone hugged Bloom with joy. She's back, but now we all must tell her the truth.

* * *

**Bloom's POV:**

I was back! But then everyone turned grim. "What's wrong?", I asked worried as a knock was heard. "Hey, Is Bloom. . . BLOOM!", it was Daphne and I was a little surprised.

* * *

**Everyone's POV except for Daphne, Thoren, and Politea's POV:**

THANK YOU DAPHNE!

* * *

**Back To Bloom's POV:**

"Bloom, thank goodness you're awake.", said Daphne as she hugged me. I didn't mind the hug, but was curious why. "Hey, ya. Do you remember Politea?'', she asked as everyone nodded, including myself.

"Well, say hello to her boyfriend Thoren King. I saw Sky's eyes widened. "THOREN?!", shocked Sky as they laugh and gave each other man hugs, "What are you doing here, cousin bro?"

"Well, I've been here. I'm just not popular.", said Thoren, "Unlike You." Sky smiled, "I glad you're here!" Everyone just stared at them weirdly.

"Cousin, I think they're confused. I think we should explain.", said Thoren as everyone shouted, "Explain!"

* * *

**Explain:**

**Sky and Thoren are cousins. Sky's father had an easier life, because he was smarter and more successful. Thoren's father was an harder life, because he was much meaner, and was antisocial. **

**Soon each man had found a wife. Erendor found Samara, while Thoren's father (Flynn) found Crescent (Thoren's Mother). Each had one son, Sky King and Thoren King. **

**Sky was with a young happy life, while Thoren was full of strict rules in life. **

**They went to different school, until now.**

* * *

**Back To Bloom's POV:**

"Wow, different lives. I can't believe you ain't rich!", said Politea, but then Daphne was mad.

"Politea, you don't know about Thoren's life, and he's your boyfriend?! And you greed for riches?!", questioned Daphne as Politea felt mad with these stupid questions.

"OH, DAPHNE! SHUT UP! I THINK YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!", yelled Politea. I know what I'm thinking and what everyone else is thinking. GIRLFRIENDS' FIGHT!

"BITCH!"

"FUCK YOU, IDIOT!" Daphne holds up both of her middle fingers!

"YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT!"

Beep . . .Beep . . .Beep . . .Beep . . ..Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . .Beep . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . .Beep . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . .Beep . . Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep

During the fight, I heard some whispers. "Yo, Thoren. Your girlfriend is stupid.", whispered Sky, "Daphne was only asking a question. And tell her to fix herself before she loses herself."

"To be fair, I kind of agree.", responded Thoren as he keeps looking at the fight.

* * *

**Thoren's POV:**

"Sky, I decided I want to break up with her.", I whispered to Sky, "But how do I?"

"During The Fight!"

I cleared my throat, and it got Politea's and Daphne's attention.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", my about to be ex-girlfriend asked. I rolled my eyes in an annoyed mood, but I guess she didn't notice.

"I wish I hadn't been your boyfriend.", I said coldly, "I mean I wish to break up with u."

Everyone was shocked including Daphne. "But why, my handsome?", she asked in a whimper voice.

"You act spoiled. You fight and curse Daphne for no good reason. Daphne was only questioning you to see why you didn't understand, and you could have responded nicer. And to Daphne's facts, I can see that you're really greedy for riches. I only want someone who appericates me for who I am. I don't want anyone to judge me by my outer layer. I want to see them to see me be myself. I want to break-up with you, and now it's offically for me!", I explained to her. She looked furious than I expected.

"Thanks A Lot, Thoren. I didn't even like you! I thought you were rich, but I guess not. FYI, I have been cheating on you through my old boyfriend, Kaito. He's rich and famous, unlike you!", said Politea confidently with her boyfriend appearing and hugging her as I smirked and thought of a good plain.

"Politea, you aren't Daphne's best friend anymore, are you?", I asked. She shook her head, as Daphne gasped a little. "Then, you better not mind that Daphne's my girlfriend.", I said knowing Daphne might be mad. Politea shrugged, and waved her long brown hair off.

"THOREN!", screamed Daphne, "Really? Is that your plan?"

"Hey, she wasn't even your best friend!", I pointed out as she started to cry. She walked over to Bloom as she tried to calm Daphne down. "Daphne, what's wrong?", I asked as everyone crowded over me and Daphne and Bloom who was sitting on her bed. "Well, after I lost my little sister from the fire, I had no one to play with. After I moved here from my hometown Gardenia because my home was destroyed by a fire, Politea was the first friend I ever made. I thought we were like sisters, and we were until now.", she said as information shocked Bloom.


	8. Chapter 8- What A Surprise

**Chapter 8: What A Surprise!**

* * *

**Check Out My Other Story, "Switched At Birth!" I have been working in that story, so I couldn't update this story. Switched At Birth, go check it out!**

* * *

**Bloom's POV:**

"Daphne, did you say that you use to live in Gardenia?", I asked.

"Yeah.", hesitated Daphne as I knew some secret was kept from me. My eyebrow eyed up, knowing untrustworthy. Everyone else just stay quiet.

* * *

Everyone got out of the room. I know they're hiding something from me, but what. Time to figure it out!

* * *

I was fashioned to wear a new outfit, a red top with a red medium puffy skirt. I wore a dark red shade of eye shadow, and nice light red lips to mark off the colors. My boots were a 3 inch boots with red wedges. Miss Faragondra knew I was already pass the illness, so I could get back to Studies Class, normal lunch, and PE.

It was the first day to be back. I carried my pencil pouch, with textbooks. I walk to breakfast, seeing everyone staring at me with my new outlined fashion. I walked hip to hip to where the Winx, Specialists, Daphne, and Thoren is sitting at.

"Good Morning, my sister.", said Brandon hugging me. I felt he was doing the hand signal to the others, but eh. Daphne was besides Thoren, as I see the two looking at each other, in romance. I just hope I'm not late for my first class.

"Hey, ya. Is our class schudele, Studies, Lunch, and PE, still the same?", I asked the Winx and Specialists nodded. The bell rang. Breakfast was over, and it was time for Studies Class.

* * *

"Good Morning Everyone. Now today, pull out your science textbook, and go to page 141. That's your do-first, is to read pages 141-145. You'll see they're about Astronomy, as you already know, but this is a review for some of you. Some of you will think of it as the first time.", said Avalon.

* * *

Daphne and Thoren were at PE. Senior Students have PE class first, then Studies Class. They saw Politea with Kaito racing against the track, so Thoren asked Daphne the same thing.

"Hey, Daphne. Do you want to race?", asked Thoren with a smirk, "I can beat you, you know." She was stubborn, so she agreed.

"Ready." "Set." "GO!"

Daphne tries to block him on each lane, but Thoren kept switching lanes to make Daphne stopped. She didn't, but was still first. Daphne teased him, but not noticing that there's a turn, and she crashed into the mud puddle. Thoren helped her up, as she tried to wipe off that mud. Everyone laughed at the popular senior, but she laughed along. Politea took a picture, but Daphne didn't mind. "Hey, Politea! FYI, I'm smiling at that picture. I don't care if you post that picture on your Instagram. You were never my friend anyway!", exclaimed Daphne as everyone gasped, knowing now Politea was only hanging out with her to be popular. "Politea, we are over!", said Kaito as he walked away angry. Politea was upset everyday. Heartbreaks. Betryal. Sadness. Something is gonna happen, and it's gonna happen bad.

* * *

**Bloom's POV:**

I was still in Studies Class, not trying to fall asleep. "Miss Bloom, I asked you a question. What's the answer?", asked Professer Avalon. "Teacher, may you repeat the question again?", I asked as he nodded and asked, "What's a comet?"

"Well . . ."

"A comet is a clump part of the Big Bang Theory. It comes from the Oort Cloud away from the Solar System. It's a ball of dirty ice, with a tail behind it due to the gas from it. It orbits in an oval shape way. So a comet is a rare possible to be seen from Earth and Outer Space."

"Perfection, Miss Peters!", shouted Avalon, "YOU WERE SICK, BUT YOU STUDY! I'M VERY PROUD OF YOU!" The whole class cheered, as I looked in confusion. "But I only answered one question?", I told, "Besides It wasn't a big of a deal!"

"Miss Peters, it was trick question! We all haven't learn that, but you did it perfectly. How did you do it?", the teacher said as everyone gave me a thumbs up. "I didn't know, sir. I just answered it!"

"Well, congrats."

"Thank for answering. It was an amazing explaination. Please copy it down, everyone!" Everyone started to write the explaination, and Bloom walked back to her seat. The rest of the class was about Astronomy on planets, comets, asteriods, and meteorids. It was literally about Space.

* * *

Studies Class just ended as we went down to lunch. The Winx, Specialists, and I met Daphne and Thoren down at lunch seeing Daphne covered with mud on her hair.

We got our lunch: Chicken Bites, An Apple, Skim Milk, and Yogurt/Dessert. "Daphne, what happened?", asked Stella as Daphne pointed her fingers to Thoren.

"Well, Thoren challenged me to race against him, and techinally I lost, because of him.", she explained as Thoren held his hands raised, "Fine, the prize won't be in action, ok! HAPPY!" D smiled, as Thoren hugged her, and she knocked him off.

"What happened to you guys in Studies Class?", asked Thoren as his cousin explained everything, "Well, Bloom is smarter than Tecna!" "HEY!"

"Whatever!" The group laughed at Tecna's shout, while she pounded in annoy.

* * *

"Miss Bloom's Team VS Mister Sky's Team!", shouted Coach Condorata as he chose Bloom and Sky to choose teams for a scavenger hunt. "Mister. Why do we 2 are the captains of our team?", asked Bloom and Sky as the coach explain, "You were chosen from the Headmasters. Now, the purpose is that the team that wins gets a free vacation awarded to them, and can invite other people for their vacation."

"Wow."

"Remember, don't take the founded items from the other team. IF YOU DO, YOU'RE DISQUALIFED, GOT IT!" "Got It." "Now the items are only found outside in the field!" "Please go ahead to pick your 5 team mates."

"Stella."

"Brandon."

"Aisha."

"Nabu."

"Musa."

"Riven."

"Tecna."

"Helia."

"Flora."

"Timmy."

"You may start NOW!" The 2 teams rush to find the items first. The other college students were with the coach on something else.

* * *

Here's The Scavenger Hunt List:

**1\. A RED FLAG**

**2\. A RED SOLAR CALUCATOR**

**3\. A TWIG**

**4\. 10 PIECES OF LEAVES**

**5\. A ROCK**

**6\. 1 PIECE OF TRASH**

* * *

"Woah, what a dumb list!", exclaim Riven, as Helia founded a twig and 10 leaves. "GOT A TWIG AND 10 LEAVES!"

"Well, we have a good start.", said Sky, who found a medium size rock trying to calm Riven down. They were out on the field, while the Winx were near outside benches.

* * *

"Hey, Winx! I found a red flag buried in the soil, and a red solar calucator on the school bench!", shouted Aisha as she tossed it to Tecna who had the scavenger hunt bag. "I found 10 leaves and a twig near the bushes!", shouted Flora putting them into the bag as Tecna checked the list and cheered, "We got 4 items!" "NOPE! 5 ITEMS! I JUST FOUND A ROCK!", informed Bloom dumping it into the plastic bag.

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

"GUYS, WINX JUST GOT 5 ITEMS. They are 90% done, while we only have 3 items!", informed Timmy as the guys tried looking for a red flag and the red solar calucator.

"Well, Timmy. Though I hate this, I just found a rock.", said Riven putting it into Timmy's hand. "GUYS, 4 ITEMS!"

* * *

"I found a piece of trash. This is perfect for recycling.", informed Flora as the Winx cheered for the 6 items!

They rushed to their coach, as he checked each of their items.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE WINX!" Everyone cheered except for the rest of the boys who hopped the Specialists would win. The boys came back, depressed to not win the free vacation. They saw Headmistress Faragondra and Headmaster Saladin to come out. "Winx, congrats! Now you invite anyone you want!", said Headmistress as Winx looked at each other and agreed.

"The Specialists, Daphne, and Thoren."

"Umm . . .You know Daphne is the reason why we plan this, so you can take the Specialists and Thoren.", informed Saladin as the Specialists cheered and the Winx smiled. "Now, boys. Girls. Tell Thoren and time to pack up!"

* * *

"Guys, this college doesn't teach much!", exclaimed Bloom as everyone laugh.

"What's so funny, girls?", asked Bloom really annoyed.

"This college isn't all about teaching. It teaches very few things, but teaches value. It shows us the value of our inner self.", explained Tecna.

"I still don't get it."

"She means that Alfea Foundation College does teach, but this college is special, because it gives us oppurtunies to be heroes.", translated Musa as Bloom realized why she had many adventures here.

* * *

Everyone was packed up. "Hey, Winx. Specialists. Thoren.", shouted Daphne as the headmasters smiled at the strong friendship. "Let's go to my family, and have a fun vacation.", exclaimed Daphne as a bus pulled up. They waved bye to their school, and was ready to relax.

* * *

"Saladin, you know Bloom is a Sparks' family member.", inform Miss F as he nodded. "I just hope the family bonds with Bloom.", said Grizelda who walked hearing every word. "Yes, this is why we gave the vacation.", said Avalon who walked after Grizelda. "But Bloom will need to complete her full education here, fast.", said the coach. Everyone nodded as Faragondra said, "This college is for family bonding. I promise it's worth it."

Everyone respected the speech, as they walked out. Though Saladin walked out, he could see Faragondra's worried face about the situation.


	9. Chapter 9- Free Vacation Part 1

**Chapter 9: Free Vacation Part 1**

"Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha, Nabu, Sky, Thoren, Brandon, Riven, Helia, and Timmy. Welcome To The Sparks' mansion.", introduced Daphne as everyone saw 2 figures near the door. Everyone got off the bus as Daphne ran to her parents. "MOM!" "DAD!"

"DAPHNE!" "Mom. Dad. Meet My Friends!", said Daphne excited as everyone introuduced themselves.

"Thoren King, 20 - Cousin Of Sky King."

"Sky King, 16- Cousin Of Thoren King."

"Flora Marigold, 16- Granddaughter to Headmistress Faragondra of Alfea Foundation College."

"Helia Phillips, 17- Grandson of Headmaster Saladin of Alfea Foundation College. And Musa's Ancient Brother."

"Musa Melody, 16- Helia's ancient sister."

"What do you mean by ancient siblings?", asked Marion confused with her husband as Daphne explained, "Mother and Father, they mean that they kind of have the same blood because of their ancestors, but they got seperated and from different families."

"Oh.", said Marion as her husband was talking with the King Cousin, "Hello, Sky and Thoren. Look how much you have grown as a man."

"Do we know you?", asked Thoren. "Yes, you do. Our family Sparks' knew the King family back from High School, and we are still friends.", said Oritel in a joyful mood, "We were gonna engage our Princess Daphne to Flynn's and Crescent's son Thoren, but then a fire happened in Gardenia destroy our little one. It was too tragic to ever engage our only daughter anymore."

"Can I ask you a question?", asked Sky as the grown man nodded, "Can please describe the younger sibling?" Sky winked to Thoren about that asking that simple question. The Winx and Specialists, Marion, and Daphne came over to see what the answer was.

"Well, I can't remember much, but I can try. Our younger offspring's name is Bloom Alexandra Sparks. She had red hair, like my Marion. And I gave her a golden locket with our family name and our family picture. Her birthday was April 26, the tragic day of the fire. That's all I remember.", informed Oritel as he try to recapture some information.

"What?!", shouted Bloom, "But my birthday is April 26!"

"What's your name, sweetie?", asked Marion as Bloom bowed, "My name is Bloom Alexis Peters, 16. Daphne's friend."

Oritel and Marion was shocked. "Umm . . . Daphne, can you put our guests into their rooms?", said Oritel, while dragging his wife away to take. "Of Course, Father."

* * *

**Avater13**


	10. Chapter 10- Free Vacation Part 2

**Chapter 10: Free Vacation Part 2**

"Ok, guys. We only have 6 guestrooms. And FYI, they're only 1 bed. You might have go 1 girl and 1 boy, or try sleep on the floor.", informed Daphne as everyone made their choice.

"I rather sleep on the floor!", shouted Riven, "Then be a girl and boy!"

"Well, I rather be 1 girl and boy to sleep on the bed to be comfortable!", said Stella.

"I'm use to sleep on the floor.", said Flora sweetly as Helia commented, "So am I!"

"Great, I'm sure everyone is use to sleep on the floor, except Stella!", said Bloom as everyone nodded.

"But where's my bed room?", asked Thoren. Daphne giggled, "Thoren, there's another bed upstairs for dead sister. You can sleep there."

Thoren didn't like that, "I rather sleep on the floor in your bedroom." Daphne sighed. "Can I sleep in that bedroom, Daphne?", asked Bloom as she nodded. "Alright, guys. I'll be upstairs.", she said as she traveled up to see a bedroom opened, and labeled Bloom.

* * *

"Wow, Bloom is literally sleeping in her planned room.", said Daphne, pointing upstairs. "I guess so.", said Thoren, "But I'm amazed." "What do you mean?"

"Well, her real name is Bloom Alexandra Sparks, while your name is . . . "

"My name is Daphne Alexis Sparks.", said Daphne confidently as everyone gasped, "What's the big idea?"

"Well, my father's name is Oritel Alexander Sparks, while my mother's name is Marion Alexa Sparks.", informed Daphne, "It's means defender of the people. Our name Sparks holds up to that title."

"Oh."

* * *

"I think I hear Bloom snoring.", said Sky as everyone laughed, "Let's check." Everyone went upstairs, seeing Bloom already asleep, and seeing the room unpacked. "Wow, Bloom's fast!", amazed Riven, while everyone agreed.

"Let's go decided on our rooms, and unpack.", said Sky, walking down to the guestrooms. It might take them a long time.

* * *

"Marion, did you see how Bloom reacted?", asked her sweet brown-haired husband, while his wife nodded and agree. "Her name is Bloom Alexis Sparks. Her birthday is April 26. She has our family locket.", described Marion, smiling.

"We may have hope that our second daughter is alive!", said Oritel exciting as he hugged her wife, and kissed her.

* * *

**What's next? You can guess from here!**

**Avater13**


	11. Chapter 11- Free Vacation 3

**Winx College Chapter 11: Free Vacation Part 3**

* * *

** I'm sorry that I didn't update any chapters of Winx College. I was busy on Switched At Birth. Now I promise to do this one for now. I hope you understand. Thanks.**

* * *

It was morning. The dawn of light woke everyone up, damn it! They were at the breakfast table.

"Oritel, what do we have planned out for everyone?", asked Marion. "Well, we are gonna go to the beach.", answered Oritel, eating his pancakes Marion cooked for him. "How does everyone love their pancakes?", asked his wife.

"It's great Mom!"

"It's wonderful, my dear."

"Delicious."

"Tasty."

"Awesome."

"Amazing."

"Sweet."

"Good."

"Lovely."

"Terrific."

"Full of Flavor."

"A+"

"Spectular."

"Full of Love."

"Deli."

"5-Star Rating."

"Thank You, Everyone. They were wonderful comments.", commented Marion.

"When do we hit the beach? I want to go fucking swimming.", Riven responded grumpily. "Young Man! No Cursing In the Sparks' House!", yelled Oritel. R sat back, and mumbled, "Dickhead.''

"Well, to answer Riven's bad question, we will go near noon. Besides, we need to do other things before going to the beach.", answered the brown-headed grown man.

* * *

"Bloom, Daphne, Stella, Flora, Sky, Thoren, Brandon, and Helia, come with me.", said Oritel. They followed him to his room.

"Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Nabu, Timmy, and Riven, we are going to play sports outside our mansion to do, while Oritel's gang does something else.", informed Marion, "Go upstairs, and get ready. Meet here, and I will lead you."

Aisha wore her favorite blueberry sports' outfit. Tecna got her newly-designed technology sport wear, made of lavender velcro fibers. Musa wore her summer outfit from Academy. Nabu found his sporty boy-shorts, his tennis shoes, and gray plain t-shirt. Riven didn't have much of sports clothes, but got a tank top over a white t-shirt, and khaki shorts. His shoes were plain-old sneakers. Timmy didn't like sports clothes, so he didn't have any. He just made an sports outfit with a ripped out plain indigo fancy-polo, his old shorts, and plain old short-boots.

They met up to see Marion's outfit. It was a light-green sport suit with nice tennis shoes. Her hair was a high ponytail, while a green hat was on her head to protect her skin. "Come On Everyone. I brought sport equipments, outside!", encouraged Marion. Everyone saw polished tennis rackets, a basketball, a volleyball, a soccer ball, skateboards, roller skates, bikes, scooters, and a football. "OMG!"

"Hey Musa, do you want to play tennis?", asked Aisha. Musa smiled evily, and by that, Aisha knew it was ON! READY TO FUCK HER AURA! They saw a tennis table, and started to bounce the tennis ball.

"Yo, Riven. Wanna Skateboard?", asked Nabu with a smirk. "Nabu, I CAN BEAT YOUR BUTT!", shouted Riven, smirking and grinning. He grabbed a skateboard, and went off the road to compete with Nabu.

Tecna and Timmy were left. They decided to ride bikes, since it was the only thing they knew it was safe. They shrugged it off, and decided to enjoy the freedom of the open neighborhood. Marion was left by herself. She saw her green-family scooter, and decided to ride with the wind. It was too relaxing to ignore it. How this life is too easy? Bullshit.

* * *

Bloom, Daphne, Stella, Flora, Sky, Thoren, Brandon, Heila, and Oritel were making food for the trip to the beach. There were delicious fruit snacks, sponge cakes, apples, water, sodas, juices, chips, minty gum, sandwiches, energy bars, and corn.

"Delicious. . . ." Stella drooled at the sight of all the food, as the girls laugh. "Don't spit your drool at our food.", joked Brandon. Stella pouted in anger. "I DIDN'T!", yelled Stella. Brandon raised his hands in surrender, "I was kidding, but don't please . . . "

She laughed at her crush. "I promise I won't . . ."

''I don't see why we have to pack, not the girls . . .", said Thoren, grumpy. The girls glared at him, as Oritel sighed. 'It will never change.'

"Don't worry Thoren. It's worth it.", confessed Oritel. "Now let's pack the essential supplies."

"So Mister . . . what do we pack?", asked Thoren, confused. Oritel and Daphne started laughing. "You can just call me Oritel.", responded the brown-headed man.

"Alright, Oritel. What do we pack?", asked Thoren, repeatedly.

"Well, we should pack sunscreen, insect repellent, a beach towel, an umbrella, food (of course), beach pail, beach shovel, sunglasses, and . . . I think a beach blanket or 2 more . . .", answered Oritel, as he held a big plastic white box. Everyone organized the things into the box.

"Let's make lunch right now.", said Sky, "Just in case everyone eats the food in the box we need."

"But We, Boys can't make food, we don't know how to cook.", said Brandon, as the girls sighed.

"Girls, who knows how to cook?", asked Stella, as Daphne, Flora, and Bloom raised their hands. "Well, what should we cook then?", asked Flora.

"For Lunch, we were planning to cook fried garlic chicken, a nice chicken salad, fresh lemon juice, and fruit kabobs.", answered Daphne's father. "Do we have the materials, Dad?", asked his daughter. "Yeah, your mother was planning to cook this full lunch, but she's busy with the other group."

"I know how to make a fresh chicken salad.", said sweet Flora, "I just need my items and a helper." "Here Flora, you can have the pre-cooked chicken, cherry tomatoes, lettuces, plates, shred cheese, honey mustard, and purple cabbage.", said Oritel who handed her the items from the fridge. "I would also love to help you make a salad, or more. I would love to learn, too!", said a deep voice. It was Helia. Flora's face got a deep red, as the girls laughed at her. There was only 4 aprons, so Flora got a green one. Helia didn't want to look like a fool, so he decided to not wear a pink apron. They started on the left kitchen table.

"Mother taught me how to make kabobs, I can try.", said Daphne. Oritel placed cutted watermelon pieces, fresh washed grapes, strawberries, rasberries, blueberries, blackberries, sliced apples, bamboo sticks, and sliced pineapples in front of the table of the left of Flora. "You wouldn't mind helping me. . . .", asked the blonde senior to Thoren. "Not a problem, sweetie.", said Thoren in a sexy voice. Daphne blushed like a ripe tomato. The girls were laughing so hard, that Stella fell on her face. Everyone was laughing, except for Oritel. Oritel shooked his head at the immature actions. Thoren got an apron that labeled Daphne, and put it on her. "Thanks Thoren. Now let's get started."

"I'm don't know how to cook, but I always make lemon juice.", responded Stella. "Don't worry, Stella. I know how make juice. I learned it from Bloom.", helped Brandon. "That's only because you were lame to make it, and I taught you with my broken wrist!", exclaimed Bloom, "IT HURTED SUPER BADLY!" Brandon raised his hands in peace. "Hey Sis. Srry." Bloom breathe out in peace. She grabbed the materials from the fridge, and from the drawers. She gave a pink apron to Stella. but then Brandon complained. "Why don't I get an apron, sissy?", asked Brandon. "Do you want an oversized apron?", asked Bloom. He nodded, as Bloom surrendered her planned apron to her stupid brother.

Oritel, Bloom, and Sky decided to make fried garlic chicken. But there was a problem. "Umm. . . I don't know how to cook at all. I had servants to do everything, or my mother.", confessed Sky. Oritel sighed at the mistake, except for Bloom who responded, "I'll teach you how to make it." Sky smiled, as Bloom led him to cutting garlic. "Be careful, Sky. The knife is very sharp. Just cut down, until it turns the garlic herbs into shreds." She demonstrated it. Others hide their smile at the cuteness. Sky looked in curiousity. He saw Bloom cut slowly for him, then in super fast motion. "OUCH!" Bloom yelp at the sight of blood. It was a small cut, but it bled red. She went to the sink to wash it off. It stopped, and she tried to keep going, but someone stopped her. "Bloom, I think it's best if you just do something not sharp.", said Oritel. Bloom obeyed his command, so she decided to cook the fried chicken. "Sky, do you want to try?", asked Bloom sweetly. He smiled, and flip with the cooking spoon. She poured some water, and a loud noise scared Sky. He jumped and ran away, so Bloom cooked again. Oritel rolled his eyes at Sky's selfish behavior. He stopped cutting and went where Sky ran. Bloom did all the work to cook. The others looked really sorry for Bloom to cook by herself.

* * *

Marion and the gang went back to the house. They smelled cooked food, as the gang gasped. At the table was 16 fried garlic chicken with one kabob on one plate, 16 salads on a small bowl, 16 glasses of lemon juice, 16 pieces of napkins, 16 forks, 16 spoons, 16 steak knives, and 16 cupcakes with white swirl frosting. "Woah, the others must have cooked lunch for us, while we were in sports.", expressed Riven, still in shocked mood.

"Hey, ya.", expressed a loud voice. It was Stella with the others. "Let's eat!", shouted Aisha, as she sat on a seat. "Where's Oritel and Sky?", asked Marion, concered with her husband's presence. "We are right here, my honey!", shouted Oritel who walked with Sky. "I'm sorry Bloom to bail out on you.", apoligized Sky. Bloom hugged him, and accepted it. Some were smiling, as soon were giggling.

Everyone sat down to eat to the garlic chicken, except Bloom. She went for her kabob, and ate with her left hand. She struggled to her best. The Winx and Specialists knew Bloom well to never eat with her left hand, until they saw her right hand bandaged with a white cloth. Some of the area had red stains, and they knew it was blood. Sky couldn't stand it was his fault.

"Who made this delicious fried garlic chicken?", asked Marion. "Bloom did, mom!", shouted Daphne. "Well, the favor burns in my mouth to good to ignore.", joined Oritel. "Yeah, Mister Sparks. Where did you learn this, Bloom?", asked Aisha. "Well . . . When I was in Gardenia, I signed up for my community cooking classes. I know how to cook this dish, because I learned it from them.", answered Bloom, very softly. They nodded in happiness, as Bloom shown a light smile.

Everyone didn't say anything. It was literally a boring lunch with good food.

* * *

"Ok, everyone. We are done with our lunch, so get ready for the beach. Magix Beach is exactly 40 mins away from us, and right now, it's 11:00 a.m. Let's just get ready to wear your beach clothes.", informed Tecna. Everyone rushed into their bed rooms to get their outfits ready.

*Stella had an orange/golden glittering bikini with her blonde hair in a high ponytail. A star was clipped to her hair, as if Stella means Star. She wore golden sandals to represent her favorite color. She carried a yellow towel on her shoulder. Orange sunglasses were on her eyes. She carried a large umbrella for safe sunshine or rain.

*Flora was wearing a pink/green/flower pattern swimsuit with her hair free in the air. A light pink lilac was on her hair. Her feet had pink sandals. She carried a green beach towel with her.

*Tecna was wearing a lavender glittering bikini with green/lavender shorts. She had yellow/purple wedging sandals on her foot. A white towel was resting on her hands.

*Musa had her hair styled in long pigtails with red ties. A red chrysanthemum raised on a side of her head. Glittering Red Sandals were tied to her feet. Red Lip Gloss finish the RED Look off. Musa's look named after Taylor Swift's album. A red towel on her back.

*Aisha was a more of a neon green look. Her top part of the bikini was holded by a green fabric on the neck, and more of a halter top. The bottoms were green shorts. Shoes were more of green ankle ties. Her green towel was hanging on her wrist.

*Bloom had a blue/red bikini. A small shell necklace was on her neck. A small shell was like a headdress on her hair. Her footwear was only one anklet on her left foot. A white towel was on her shoulder.

*Daphne hid her light green swimsuit. She was wearing her strapped light green bra bikini with a mini green skirt. Her foot was wrapped with green lacing silk ribbons. Her blonde hair was in a bun like Season 6 Episode 6. A green pearl headwear wrapped around her bun. She brought her 3rd bath towel with her.

*The boys decided to go with their usual wear. No shirt, and favorite color shorts.

*Marion wore a light green dress for Summer. She wore wedging green heels. Her red hair was curled.

*Oritel had no shirt. He had red shorts. He wore red sandals to protect his feet. He carried the white beach box.

They were ready for the beach. Oritel had a truck that only had 5 spaces inside the truck, and a open cover outside with plenty of space. Oritel, Marion, Daphne, and Thoren went inside the truck with the white beach box filling full space. The Winx and Specialists were outside in the open cover. They plan to leave. . . NOW!

* * *

They arrived at Magix Beach. They are gonna have the best time of their lives on vacation!

* * *

**Thanks.**

**Avater13.**

**Lily.**


	12. Chapter 12- At The Beach

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I deleted Chapters 12 and 13. I kind of hate them, because they're too huge as a twist. I'm gonna re-write Chapters 12 and 13, and continue the story line. Now I'm truly busy, but I did have some time to fix this Chapter. I hope you like the new Chapter 12.**

* * *

**Hello. I thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm sorry for the alert of erasing Chapter 12 and 13. I wanted Chapter 12 to focus more on Bloom finding out her true past and family. I hope you can forgive my change. This Chapter would be much better, and it follows the timeline. It's best to stick with the main topic. I hope you understand, and thank you. The old chapters feel really dumb to me, so I restarted. I'm gonna love this story again. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: At the Beach**

* * *

They arrived at the beach. "Ok, now everyone, who wants to do beach volleyball?", asked Oritel handing a plastic volleyball with a split net. Aisha and Musa grabbed the items away from his hands. "THANK YOU!" They ran, and settled up. Nabu and Riven smirked. The 2 young boys followed after them.

"We also have 2 beach pails for different purposes. One for sandcastle building and another for digging for shells.", announced Marion. Flora and Tecna asked for the sand-building pail. Bloom and Sky grabbed the shell collecting pail.

"We also have lots of beach towels.", informed Daphne digging around to find a green towel with a green umbrella, a yellow towel, a blue towel, an X-tra mega, large white towel, a tropical towel, a pink towel, and a red towel. Stella was finishing putting her famous sunscreen. She wanted a good view of resting on the beach, so she grabbed a yellow towel. She didn't grab the umbrella, for she had one. Brandon just wanted a good tan, so he grabbed the green towel. The green umbrella was settled on a 45 degrees angle for the perfect set.

"That's all we have. You can rent a surfboard over there.", informed Marion. She gave Helia, Timmy, Daphne, and Thoren a coin for the renting.

After a few mins . . .

\- Daphne got a light blue surfboard.

\- Thoren got a light green surfboard.

\- Helia got a yellow surfboard.

\- Timmy got a golden surfboard.

"So who wants to race?", asked Daphne. "We ALL DO!"

They swam and ride waves competing with each other.

"Marion . . What would we do?", asked Oritel, still pondering. "We should just set up their lunch on the X-tra mega, large white towel. Come On!", responded Marion. She took out the X-tra mega, large towel from their truck, the huge lunch box, and a big umbrella.

They were finish setting up, as they relax on the beach themselves.

"On the news, Oritel, they said that Magix is going to have a huge rain.", informed Marion, "So . . "

"Don't worry . . . Let's just enjoy our vacation."

* * *

Aisha, Musa, Nabu, and Riven were playing against each other. Bloom's bunny Kiko was keeping tally of them.

"Hey Aisha . . . I know u love me.", said Nabu. "No I don't!", yelled back Aisha, "And to show it . . " Aisha reached for the volleyball, and it bounced hard as it went far from Nabu's reach.

"Ok. Ok. You win!", surrender Nabu, now scared of his loving crush. "NABU! You Jerk!", yelled Riven, upset they lost the walked to the girls' side. "I WANT A REMATCH!", yelled Riven. Kiko's tallies were that 3:2 (Girls: Boys)

"Aisha, shall we give mercy on these poor Specialists?", asked Musa, giggling at what she said. "Why not, my dear Musa. Besides I think I didn't give mercy to Nabu, anyway. I'll repay that to him, since he gave me mercy. LET'S PLAY!", answered Aisha, as she grabbed the volleyball, and it started the game all over again.

* * *

Flora and Tecna were finishing building their sandcastle. "HEY STELLA! What do you think about our sandcastle?", asked Tecna. Stella took off her UV sunglasses, and looked at the tallest sandcastle she had ever seen.

"DANG! Brandon, look at this!", yelled Stella. Brandon and Stella stood up to find themselves at the exact height of the sandcastle. The sandcastle was decorated with little shells and seaweed strings.

"How did you guys made this?", asked Stella. "Don't worry about this. I got a surprise.", said Tecna, winking at Flora who laughing. She and Tecna got the pail and shovel, and flung them into the sandcastle.

The wet sand flung onto Stella and Brandon's beach outfit. "UGH! YOU TWO RUINED MY OUTFIT!", yelped Stella as she started to chase Flora and Tecna. "STELLA! We were just kidding!", shouted Flora as she and Tecna ran into the ocean. They lured the fashion gurl to the ocean trap. They started to splash water on Stella, who ended up fighting against her 2 friends in the salty spray.

* * *

Bloom and Sky were looking for seashells. The pail was halfway full of little and huge shells of any assortments. "Hey Bloom, what do you think of these shells?", asked Sky, holding up 2 conchs.

"I love these. When my family was in my hometown, we used to blow on these. They make good flutes, and treasures for the heart.", informed Bloom. Sky gave her one, and the beautiful melody filled his ears. He played along, and forgot all about shell- collecting.

* * *

Daphne, Thoren, Helia, and Timmy were on the waves. "Hey, does anyone know how to a 360 move?", asked Thoren. Daphne then prepared herself for the 360*, as the waves she cruised through were wacky.

LEAP! She flunged into the air, as she rolled on top of the sea. She arrived to the shore. The boys just gasped, as they saw Daphne landing at the end with messy hair.

"So .. . Thoren, does that answer your question?", Daphne said with a smirking pride.

"Show Off!" Thoren made some sand balls, and throw it right on Daphne's face. "Yuck! Sand!" They fought in result of disgusting sand all over them.

* * *

**Avtaer13. Posting Chapter 12.**


	13. Chapter 13- A Lunch at the Beach

**Winx College Chapter 13: A Lunch on The Beach**

* * *

"LUNCH TIME!", yelled Marion,. Everyone stopped on what they were doing, and rushed to eat. "DAPHNE! THOREN! Why are you both covered in wet sand?", asked Marion. "Sorry, Mrs. Sparks. I was sandball fighting against Daphne's show-off ways.", answered Thoren. Oritel looked in disgust, seeing Daphne's and Thoren's messy hair mixed with wet sand.

"Bloom, Sky. Why are you two have 2 white sea conchs?", asked Oritel. "Brandon, when we went to Gardenia Beach, you always broke my conch, now I got one. My lovable treasure.", answered Bloom. "I heard a nice honking melody in duel. Was it you and Sky?", included Musa. They nodded, as they played a simple tune.

Everyone on the beach cheered. "BRAVO!" "Amazing!" "Lovely!" "Awesome!"

"Wow, I didn't expect everyone to do that.", said Bloom. "When you're rich and famous, you get that a lot.", joked Sky, eating a sandwich with dignity. Bloom punched him lightly.

Stella, Flora, and Tecna walked into the shade. "YIKES! Fashion Fail, Stella!", exclaimed her best friend. Stella made a rasberry at her. "What happen to you 3?", asked Brandon walking pass her. "OH BRANDON! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT FREAKING HAPPENED!", yelled Stella in front of Brandon's face. Everyone laughed, while Brandon hide behind Bloom and Sky's backs.

"Well . What happen was. . ", started Brandon is a slow way.

"TECNA AND FLORA DESTROYED THEIR SANDCASTLE AS THE SAND FLEW TO ME! I CHASED THEM ALL OVER THE BEACH, UNTIL THEY SPLASH WATER AT ME! WE HAD A BIG WATER FIGHT WHICH THEY WON! UGH!", yelled Stella in one breath, as Tecna and Flora smiled anxiously. "I think they were kidding, fashion girl.", concluded Brandon, as Stella huffed in angry. In surprise, Brandon gave her a kiss on the cheeks, and she blushed ripe like a tomato. The girls and Sky laughed at the look of their friend, Stella.

"Helia, Timmy. What were you doing, while we fought?", asked Daphne. They pointed to the surf shaft, which leaded to a long line. "While you guys were fighting illogically, we had to return our rented surfboards in the longest line we ever stand in.", explained Timmy.

"Musa, we just beat the boys 2ND TIME! ALRIGHT!", yelled Aisha, happily. "NABU! YOU MISSED THE BALL LIKE 5 TIMES, NO 3,000!", yelled the grumpy one. "Sorry, Riven. But 3,000 is just such a bitch. I did it 5 times. I wasn't paying attention.", answered Nabu innocently.

"Don't tell me you were looking at your crush, cuz that's just pure shit.", exclaimed Riven, whispering. Nabu just nodded in response. Oritel sighed more and more at the cursing.

"Now we settled all our fun, we need eat lunch.", said Marion. "Here Musa, do you want a music box?", asked Oritel. She turned it on, as everyone ate their food.

* * *

_**Mambochiwambo by Winx Club Music**_

**You need a tropical breeze **

**And drink under the palm tree **

**Lets forget about the rest **

**Today I'm having fun with my friends **

**Let's glide to the ocean **

**So good to flow and watch the sky **

**Now I can feel my gravity **

**It really feel like flying **

**When dawn is so around **

**One more can you escort **

**The paradise is nothing but a smile you can **

**I see it in you're eyes **

**Some people search the whole world **

**For a place like these **

**To me its not that far **

**Winx Chorus: **

**The music plays in the jungle **

**Aloha ikko the moon **

**Together Mambochiwambo **

**I love you **

**And if you like to be happy **

**Singing atop,**

**move you're feet Mambochiwambo, **

**let's be wild and free **

**When you sad and lonely **

**Don't cry just send a s.o.s **

**I come in take you far away **

**Among the flying carpet **

**Full speed above the ocean **

**Now jump and splashing to the sky **

**Where to get to be the most life **

**and dance We circle above the rainbow **

**A love sudden I wake up **

**And realize that I haven't move from here **

**And I'm still in paradise **

**I don't need anything **

**and all the my best friends **

**Tonight we're going to a party **

**Winx Chorus: **

**The music plays in the jungle **

**Aloha ikko the moon **

**Together Mambochiwambo **

**I love you **

**And if you like to be happy **

**Singing atop, **

**move you're feet Mambochiwambo, **

**let's be wild and free**

**A love sudden I wake up **

**And realize that **

**I haven't move from here**

**And I'm still in paradise **

**I don't need anything **

**and all the my best friends**

**Tonight we're going to a party**

**Winx Chorus: **

**The music plays in the jungle **

**Aloha in the moon **

**Together Mambochiwambo **

**(Mambo I love you And if you like to be happy Singing a top,**

**move you're feet Mambochiwambo, **

**let's be wild and free **

**And if you like to be happy Singing atop, **

**move you're feet Mambochiwambo, **

**let's be wild and free**

* * *

The song was playing, as everyone talked with each other, and eat.

"This was Day 2 of our vacation, Miss Marion Sparks.", said Tecna, "How many days left do we have left?" "Tecna, dear. We have 3 more days of our vacation. Then it goes onto the weekends. And then you must go back to school on the Monday. So you've a week worth of vacation.", answered Marion.

* * *

"Look at those clouds, Mister Sparks.", shouted Timmy. The Magix lifeguard then put a red flag, and ran into one of Magix's skyscrapers. "We must go! The conditions are getting bigger. The clouds grow darker, and have more thunder power. The winds are blowing the waves. Even the beach people escape to one of Magix Highest Buildings!", logically said Tecna. The Sparks, The Winx, and The Specialists ran to the truck. They raced back to the mansion. The rain got heavier, and higher water level came.

* * *

**Thank You.**

**Avater13.**

**Next Chapter is about Survival of The Rain.**


	14. Chapter 14- Survival of the Rain

**Winx College Chapter 14: Survival of The Rain**

* * *

"Thank Goodness the mansion has a higher group than any house.", said Marion, "Look at our neighbors' houses, it's almost about to be flooded."

"We need get up to Bloom's room. It is the highest room of any room in our mansion. From there, we have an attic, so we can climb up to the highest point.", informed Daphne, "Our basement might get flooded, so your stuff won't be easily wet first."

"Let's Climb!"

* * *

"The attic is so cold.", shivered Stella, as Brandon hugged her warm. Bloom's curiousity got the better of her, and she found something special. "Look at this!", shouted Bloom. She pointed to a heart shaped box. "What the heck is this?"

Oritel and Marion opened it to find a famous Sparks' family member photo that looks exactly like Bloom with a locket named Blossom. He kept it in his pockets, zipping it tightly. **(OH! A KEY TO BLOOM'S FUTURE FIND)**

"Woah."

"Riven, what do you see?", asked Sky. Everyone looked out at the window, and saw a huge wave of dirty water approaching the mansion. "WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?", yelled Stella. Oritel turned on the radio fast, hearing the safest place to be was at Magix's King Company Skyscraper. "Who know how to surf and swim advanced?", asked Oritel.

Everyone raised their hands. Oritel took out an old long wooden plank. He pointed at the large wave. He sat on the plank, pointing to the right. They followed him along, as each knew what he was planning.

* * *

"Ready, Set, GO!" GULP! The wave broke the house, as the whole group surfed through out the wave. Ehh!

* * *

They arrived at the Magix King's Company Skyscraper. They found Magix's super reinforcement, trying to close the whole building. They went into the doorway before the reinforcement could close in. "FATHER! MOTHER! UNCLE! AUNT!", shouted Sky and Thoren. They saw Sky's parents hugging them. "Thank Goodness, you're safe. Everyone in the city came here, including your friends, I see.", said Samara. "Hello Erendor. Samara.", introduced Oritel. "What in the world are you still in your beach clothing?", asked Erendor to his son. "Don't worry, Erendor. Samara. We went to the beach, until the rain flooded our mansion. We had to surf here.", talked Marion hugging Samara.

"BLOOM! BRANDON!", shouted a familiar voice. It was Vanessa with Mike. "Oh my sweet children. You're safe and sound.", hugged Vanessa. Mike teared up a little, but no one cared to notice.

"Mother, Father. Meet Our Friends.", said Bloom.

"I'm Thoren King."

"Sky King."

"Flora Marigold."

"Aisha Tides."

"Stella Solaria."

"Musa Melody."

"Helia Phillips."

"Riven Cruz."

"Timmy Freeman."

"Tecna Titania."

"Nabu Turner."

"And Daphne Sparks."

"And you know us, Mom. Dad. Bloom Peters."

"Brandon Peters."

"My Goodness, Sky. You have many friends.", included Samara, staring at the largest group of teenagers. "Mother and Father, you were playing to visit grandma today? Did it happen?", asked Brandon. "No, my son. We just found out Gardenia was hit hard with the flood.", answered Mike. "Oh."

"Do I know you somewhere?", asked Oritel to Mike. "Hey, I remember you. You're the one of was stuck in the Gardenia Hotel during the Great Fire.", responded Mike.

"Thank You for rescuing my family.", thanked Oritel. "Samara. Erendor. What's all about the reinforcement?', asked Marion. "It's to protect the building from severe weather.", answered Samara. "BOSS! THE WAVE! THE WAVE!", screamed an employer. "Everyone! Climb Quickly and Urgently to the Top of the Top Floor. Don't climb to the outside!", warned Erendor. The people ran to the highest floor, the 50th Floor.

"Now, under the desk, tables, anything! DUCK DOWN!", commanded Samara. People crouch down to anything that's protection, and use their hands to duck down their heads. The wave will soon arrived.

* * *

SWOOSH! The tsunami wave hit the building. The reinforcement held the building together. Some of the water came leaking in.

"Magix never had a tsunami. Why?", asked Tecna. "Tecna, the plates under Magix Ocean slide passed each other. It shook the balance of the waves, and now a huge tsunami caused it. Never say never!", informed Timmy. More water came leaking in.

"Erendor, water is leaking in. The reinforcement will soon break, then the whole building, then our lives!", shouted Oritel, "We need to add inner reinforcements!"

He nodded, and help the Sparks. Erendor, Oritel, Marion, and Samara got duck tape and started. "Everyone! Please help us!", announced Erendor. No One volunteer, but the Winx, Specialists, Daphne, Thoren, and Nabu.

The Winx and Daphne grabbed recycled wallpaper, and taped it with thick tape. They did extra layers to protect the other layers. The Specialists, Thoren, and Nabu grabbed unused trash containers, and stuck them onto certain areas of the buildings. They also used cardboard to help it, and then taped it. The whole room was ready, filled with trash containers, cardboards, recycled wallpapers, ducktape, and thick tape. They just had to wait, and wait. "Wow, this room looks like a piece of shit.", whispered Riven. "I really agree.", whispered back Nabu.

* * *

Sunshine bursted from the reinforcement windows. "Huh? Woah . . . Look at this.", said Stella. Everyone looked out of the windows, and saw the tragic mess. "HOLY COW!" Everyone just gasped at Brandon, who excused himself for his manners. "Tomorrow Magix is hosting a fair for community service. They do this every year on tommorrow.", informed Erendor, "I suggest everyone comes help Magix City."

"What do we do then in the meantime?", asked Marion. "Miss Sparks, the best thing to do is to stay here in the building in the mean time. Tomorrow, everyone can go back, or at least try to.", answered Samara.

* * *

_**The Sunshine means the next day. They were on the beach for Day 2, and will spend their day 3 inside the building. So the next chapter will consists of Day 4, where everyone helps clean up.**_

_**We found 1 clue for Bloom's past, the heart-shaped box from the attic. Review to check if you found anymore key points of Bloom's past in previous chapters. Any chapters will be fine, if wanted.**_

_**Thank You for Reading Winx College Chapter 14: Survival of the Rain. The next Chapter will skip this day to reach Day 4 of vacation.**_

_**Thank You.**_

_**Avater13.**_


	15. Chapter 15- Magix Community Service

**(X-Tra Fanfiction Chapter) Winx College Chapter 15: Magix Community Service**

* * *

**(X-Tra Fanfiction Chapter) means that this chapter is far not really needed, but it's a little needed. Hope U Understand! Thank You!**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, KIDS, TEENAGERS, LADIES, GENTLEMENS, AND ELDERS! I'm your Magix Mayor Miranda Callisto, and today we have MAGIX COMMUNITY SERVICE! Now please remember that this event today ends in sunset. COME BACK TO THE END, AND ENJOY BEING HELPFUL AND SELFLESS ON OUR COMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered, and applause. The volunteer workers gave the Magix participants each pair of trash gloves, a trash black bag, and plastic bags to protect their shoes. Each person went into a different group. Oritel Sparks, Marion Sparks, Erendor King, and Samara King worked together near the Magix King's Company Building. Aisha Tides, Nabu Turner, and other volunteers followed to the Magix Ocean. Stella Solaria, Brandon Peters, and the other strangers went to the mall to clean up the mess. Daphne Sparks, Thoren King, Sky King, Bloom Peters, and the other people went around Magix neighborhoods to fish up the leftovers. Magix Mayor Miranda Callisto, Tecna Titania, Timmy Freeman, Musa Melody, Riven Cruz, and other Magix people went around Magix around other business buildings to fix everything. Flora Marigold, Helia Phillips, and other nature lovers went to clean up all over the Magix Parks.

* * *

Oritel, Marion, Erendor, and Samara was cleaning the whole King's Company building. "Oritel, it best to remove all of the protection plastic materials.", said Erendor, "Oritel?''

He shook his best pal, and woke him up from a vision. "Oritel, what's wrong?", asked his wife. "Well, Marion. I keep thinking about this.", responded Oritel, holding up the heart-shaped box. He opened it, revealing a famous Sparks' member photo named Blossom Willows/ Blossom Sparks. "Oritel, that looks like one of Vanessa's children called Bloom Peter. Where did you get that?", asked Samara. "Actually, Bloom found it in our attic, while during the storm.", answered Marion.

"I think she's related to Sparks' blood.", said Erendor, "I mean . . you told me how you, guys lost your second child, and everything she had and looked like. She had a golden locket on her neck. Red Hair like Marion. Beautiful Cyan Eyes like your second child. Looks like one of your old family members. And was from Gardenia. Marion and Oritel, I think it's best to think that Bloom Peters is really your second child, Bloom Alexandra Sparks."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Aisha, Nabu, and the other volunteers were at Magix Beach. They saw that the lifeguard post and the surf shack was destroyed. The sand was still soggy wet, and that much of other man-made trash were on it.

They started to pick up the dirty trash, yet they were worried if the pollution might keep going. "Nabu, will this continue?", asked Aisha, worried. "I don't know. I think it's best to keep going.", answered Nabu.

"UGH! THIS TRASH IS DISGUSTING!", yelled a volunteer named Glen. "I KNOW, GIRLFRIEND! WHY DID WE DO THIS?!", complained another one. "They are more of motherfuckers.", whispered Nabu. Aisha giggled, as she picked up more trash. "Everyone, this pollution will wash again, so we need to clean fast and be mature!", announced the leader.

"That leader is more of a bitch.", whispered Aisha to Nabu. "I know right! She doesn't even make a plan to help the pollution."

"Leader. Do you have any ideas to help the pollution?", asked Glen. "Well . . Um . ."

"I KNEW IT! You're just a bad KNOW-IT-ALL, and doesn't know how to lead!", shouted Aisha, boldly.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Everyone protested, as Aisha stepped up.

"DO YOU WANT TO STOP THIS POLLUTION?", shouted Aisha. "YES!"

"DO YOU WANT TO HELP YOUR COMMUNITY AND RELAX AFTER?", followed Nabu. "YEAH!"

"THEN LET'S MAKE A FUNDRAISER TO HELP MAGIX, OUR CITY!", yelled Aisha. Cheers erupted. "But we need to clean the whole beach before we consider the ideas.", responded Nabu. They just complained, but then Aisha and Nabu started to cheer on. "Look, volunteers. If we clean up the beach, then we actually start the fundraiser to help Magix, and then it ends pollution, and we're free!", informed Aisha. The people nodded, and started to do their work again.

Judy just huffed in angry, and left. She stomped in mud, and walked back to the city hall. "What a whore.", commented Nabu. Everyone laughed at his remark.

* * *

Stella, Brandon, and other strangers went to the Magix shopping mall. "Oh No!"

"Look at all the products. All tattered. All dirty. All ripped. All disgusted. All ruined.", commented Stella. "Hey, Hey Stella. Why not collect them, and you fix them?", ideal Brandon. Stella smiled at the handsome brown-headed boy, and thank him.

"I can actually make a new line to help my dreams, to be a fashion designer.", whispered the blonde to herself. "Brandon, collect as much as more clothes. I'll do something with them.", commanded Stella. He smiled, and got right to work. She hated cleaning, but it was a start to achieve her success.

* * *

Daphne, Thoren, Sky, and Bloom were in the Magix Neighborhoods. "Look at all this chaos!", shouted Daphne, "Our homes are destroyed!" They went near the Sparks' mansion, and looked what happened after.

"Oh My Goodness!", exclaimed Bloom, looking directly at the Sparks' mansion. The group gasped. It was the only house that wasn't destroyed much, but more of a mess. "We need to start picking up the trash, and work our way to the inside.", said Thoren. The gang picked up much as they can in their huge trash bags.

"Bloom . . I need to tell you something.", said Daphne, slowly. ". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. ."

"Daphne, let's talk.", commented Thoren. Sky joined the conversation, as Bloom kept picking up trash.

"Daphne, what were you trying to do?", asked Thoren. "I was, well, trying to tell her the truth.", replied his crush. "Daphne. I know . . I mean we know that you wanted the best, but I think it's best to tell her during graduation. It's when you and Thoren graduate that you can tell her.", said Sky.

"I understand, but . . . if she even finds out, she's heartbroken.", answered Daphne. Sky felt guilty. Thoren and Daphne could sense his feelings. "Sky, Bloom is watching us. Let's go back to picking up trash. We'll talk together with the others, my parents, and your parents with this secret.", Daphne said.

* * *

Flora and Helia were in one of the Magix Parks. "This park looks disgusted.", commented Helia. "I know. . .it's just so. . so painful.", cried Flora. Tears flowed from her eyes. All she ever witnessed was humans dropping trash in oceans, and all it does is pollution. A gentle touch made Flora meet Helia's handsome eyes. "Flora.", Helia's muscular voice made Flora's cheeks ripe, " Don't cry, though you're still beautiful with tears. We can make a change, Flora. Together, our care is like the beautiful jades in your eyes."

Flora couldn't stand it. She felt like a bomb ready to explode its feelings. Helia chuckled at her face. Flora giggled softly, and smiled hugging herself. "Let's do it Helia.", said Flora softly.

They picked up the waste. Its waste was stinking the wetness of the trees, grass, and plants.

* * *

Mayor Miranda, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, and Riven were in Downtown Magix. "UGH! THIS SMELLS LIKE FART!", complained Riven. The other males (except Timmy) were laughing at his jokes. "Riven, say the jokes for the comedians!", commented Musa. "We have no idea what to do after our homes are destroyed!", said Timmy. "Yes, I agree. My city Magix is destroyed by the horrible tsunami from the huge earthquake. We might need to find a sturdy building to survive in.", say Miranda.

"I think AF College can be one building.", stated Timmy. "But there is a problem.", interrupted Tecna. She checked out her phone, and showed the photo of AF College. "Woah, that's a lot of destruction.", commented Riven with big-wide eyes.

"So the best bet is King's Company Building.", realized Musa, "I guess we need to sleep there for survive."

"But FIRST . . . " Miranda started. "LET'S START CARING FOR OUR HOMES!" She threw dirty plastic bottles of disgust to Riven, as he caught it right into the bag.

* * *

**I know! I didn't update it, because I was busy. This chapter is not really important, but kind of. (This is about mixed themes in Chapter 15.) Don't worry about it. Just Read, and I hope you like it.**

**Thank You.**

**Love,**

**Avater13.**


	16. Chapter 16- Life Again

**Winx College (Fanfiction) Chapter 16: Life Again**

* * *

**This Chapter Takes Place after Magix was fixed. It took 3 months for Magix to be fixed, meaning that the Winx and Specialists didn't have school for 3 months. Awesome for them, but now they have to go back to school.**

* * *

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!", shouted Daphne, as everyone got on the Magix Bus 6:30 A.M. "I can't believe we have to go back to school, in NEW CLOTHES!", exclaimed Stella.

"Well, Stella. These are lovely."

"And helping nature."

"And recycling."

"And beautiful."

"And Stella's original."

**The Winx's school outfit are Season 5 Outfits. Daphne's School Outfit is Season 6 Teacher's Outfit.**

"True, but I still like our originals!", responded back Stella. "I just glad we skipped 3 months of school, because it means so much!", said Musa. "What does it mean?"

"It means that if the school wasn't opened in 3 months in anytime of the year, the students can just go up to the next level at the end of the year! And right now, we still have 3 weeks till graduation!", answered Musa.

"ALRIGHT! YEAH! COOL!"

'' Ooh! That means NEW OUTFITS! EHH!" Stella's high screech made Timmy's glasses break out. "Stella, I just got this! I JUST SO GLAD THAT I GO ANOTHER ONE!", yelled Timmy. No One has ever seen Timmy so angry, until his crush helped him calm down.

* * *

"We Have Arrived At Alfea Fountain Magix College, please depart from our bus to this location.", said the Magix's bus speaker, as everyone got off the bus. As usual, Miss Grizelda always stands at the gates of AF College.

"Welcome Back, Winx. Specialists. Senior Daphne and Thoren. Today's schedule is completely blank unless breakfast for right now, lunch at noon, dinner at evening, and other important announcements are timed normally or urgently. Please go in to your dorms, and rest till lunchtime.", informed Grizelda. The gang walked pass her, and into the Winx/Specialists' Dorm Room.

"So this is your room, huh?", asked Daphne. "Yeah, but you sound not believable. What's wrong?", asked Bloom.

"Oh, nothing."

"So tell me who's paired up with whom?", asked Daphne.

"Brandon and Bloom. Musa and Riven. Flora and Helia. Aisha and Nabu. Timmy and Tecna. And Me and Sky!", said cheerful Stella. "Ok, let's unpack!"

* * *

It was lunchtime. Miss Faragonda was on stage, doing the daily announcements. "Students! Teachers! Welcome Back!" Applause was given, as Grizelda settled it down. "Now 3 months, school wasn't opened. I know that graduation is coming up soon for the seniors, and so that we only have 3 weeks left, so everyone gets to move on!", announced Faragondra. Cheers were thrown all over!

"And also, we will have prom for everyone after graduation!" The girls were cheering, as the boys made lots of handsome scowls.

Soon the headmistress left the stage, and the students went back eating. Diaspro and Krystal saw their crushes, and walked to them. "Hey handsome. Do you want to sit and leave this losers?", asked Diaspro to Sky. She was fluttering her fake eyelashes. Sky could only look in disgust at the girl who wears too much golden glittering make-up. "No, thanks Diaspro. These losers are my friends, which means, I'm the leader loser!", answered Sky in a calm manner. Diaspro just looked in smack down! She left with attitude, and made a reminder, "Sky, if you want a date for prom, look me up, and call me. I'm available!"

Krystal was pulling Helia, "Come On! Helia! Please! Can we please go outside, by ourselves? PLEASE!" Flora just looked at disappointment, and Helia saw that. He didn't want to hurt Krystal, nor did he want to hurt Flora. He breathe in and out and decided on a choice.

"Krystal, you are a very beautiful girl, but to me, I don't deserve you. You should find someone else.", stated Helia. "But Helia?! I choose you, a handsome man!" Krystal winked at him with a cheesy smile. "Helia, please. Can you take me to prom?" "I'm sorry, Krystal. I'm taking someone else to prom."

Krystal and Flora looked at him with the impossible eyes. "I'm taking Flora to prom." The whole school just gasped, and looked at Flora and Helia. Krystal ran away, as Helia hugged Flora. Flora just blushed. The leaders of Alfea Fountain Magix College smiled at each other. Their grandchildren going out with each other. The Winx giggled, as Helia confessed his feelings, "Flora, my rose. You are more beautiful than the most beautiful rose in the world. I love your emerald eyes that shine. I love your sweetness, and I confess I love you."

The girls made an "Aw". "He-Helia. . . I-I love you, too my handsome one." Helia smiled, and to Flora's surprise, they made a kiss. The whole student bodies cheered for the new college couple, as they were in embrassment.

"CONGRATS FLORA AND HELIA!"

* * *

**I hope you like it. The last paragraph made me so oh joyful. Flora and Helia! LOVE! **

**Hey Everyone Else who likes the other Winx Couples, They Will Come Out Soon, so Don't be Freaked out! **

**I know the love confessing was fast, but PROM IS SUPER SOON!**

**Thanks Avater13.**

**P.S. I know I haven't update, but now I have, so yay!**


	17. Chapter 17- True Love Beats Logic

**"Winx College" Chapter 17: True Love Beats Logic!**

* * *

_**To Winx Club Fans! Hope U Like This Chapter!**_

* * *

"Can't You Believe It, Timmy! Helia and Flora confessed their love first! It's so illogical! Usually I expected that Bloom and Sky or Stella and Brandon would confess their love first!", exclaimed Tecna. Timmy and Tecna was walking into PE Class, as they met their friends.

"Hey Timmy..." A seductive voice met Timmy's face. It was Jade, a girl in his extra class: AP Technology. She was a bossy, stuck-up person, and techinally, Timmy didn't give a wit to like her.

Jade walked with hips swaying. "Timmy... You can leave this nerd Tecna to her calucations on the track, and be with me."

"Dream On, Bitch Ass! Cuz' First of All, This is PE! Not A Fashion Show! DON'T WEAR FUCKING WHITE SEQUINS, YOUR COMPLEXION IS ALREADY A VAMPIRE! And Trust Me, you wear 100% make-up!" The purple-haired winx splashed her water onto Jade, and you know what, mascara was dripping down from her eyes. The crowd was going wild. Monkey howling was ringing, and cheers for Tecna were full of happiness. Tecna had a full glare on Jade's ruin face.

Jade ran to her girl group, The Betas. The Betas (Diaspro, Krystal, Chimera, Jade, Darcy, Politea) were pushing against the crowd to Tecna. The Winx, Specialists, Daphne, and Thoren were right behind her.

"So your group is the Beta? What does it stand for? Below Average Bitches!", shouted Aisha. The encircled crowd made an "Ouch". "No, Betas mean: Snap, Snap, Kiss, Kiss, Betas are Cutest and The Best! Yeah!", the whole group cheered in unison, as the Winx and the crowd just stay in silence, speechless.

"Boo! Betas sound more like dorks and two-faced players!", exclaimed Musa. The Winx cheered as Riven grinned at his crush, proudly. Diaspro rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, freak red-headed. I'm sure you dye your hair!" Everyone gasped, as Bloom stood her hair high. "Well, since you put it like that, I'm sure that the golden make-up is super messy, and by the time I ruin you, you'll just turn into a feather monster."

Bloom, her identity in college, was always kind, but this time, she was a jackass. She grabbed her own water bottle, and gurgle the water and spit directly at Diaspro's face. The whole crowd just froze, cause no one had the courage to do that.

Diaspro's face turned into a beet, and instead, she spited her chewing gum onto her enemy's hair. Sunscreen was spray onto Diaspro, then insect repellent onto Bloom, after the whole fight, both got in trouble.

"DIASPRO HOLLISTER AND BLOOM PETERS! TO THE HEADMISTRESS'S OFFICE!"

* * *

Tecna and Jade were against each other. Throughout PE, they fought for Timmy's attention, but always, Tecna wins. "Timmy, do you want to race with me and _Tecna?",asked Jade in a fake-sweet voice. "Sure, why not!"_

_Tecna, Timmy, and Jade were lined up against the track. _

**_Ready, Set, Go!_**

Tecna and Jade was in the lead trying to get near the finish line. Then Timmy fell into a mud slide because he forgot to turn, and BOOM (to the tree), he was dizzy. Jade crossed the line, as Tecna ran to help the geek.

"Timmy? Timmy? Are you okay?", asked Tecna, super worried. Timmy's hand shook, and his vision was back into the light.

"Come On Timmy, Let me help you to the nurse." Jade didn't pay attention to what happened to Timmy. She was doing the victory dance, but she ended short to find out she lost her chance to impress the nerd.

* * *

The nurse helped Tecna lay Timmy down onto the office bed. Nurse Ofelia handed Tecna a roll of bandage, and she followed the instructions to wrapped it around his head. "Miss Titania, may you please get the ointment from the cabinet?" Tecna rushed to white shelf, and got Relief TM Ointment. She rubbed onto Timmy's bruises, as Timmy groan about it.

"We need to let Timmy rest. If you don't mind Miss Tecna, please help him to his dorm room. And make sure he rest for the rest of the day tomorrow. Bring him his food to his dorm room, because he won't be able walk very well.", informed the nurse.

Tecna nodded, and then woke up Timmy. "Tecna, where am I?"

"You are at the nurse's office. Come On, Go To Your Dorm To Rest. I will help you."

* * *

"Miss Hollister! I expected you to have better behavior when we met your parents for the 10th time. I didn't expect you to cause much trouble like the last time!", shouted the wise headmistress.

"And Bloom, dear. I understand that you were defending Tecna from the Betas, but you didn't have to cause much trouble.", exclaimed Miss F. "But Miss, this girl... spit water on me first!", whined Diaspro.

"But this gurl offended me on my hair. This jewel is the realix.", responded Bloom. "I have no choice, but to suspend both of you from class. Diaspro, I will talk to your parents and you are EXPELLED FROM ALFEA FOUNTAIN MAGIX COLLEGE. And Bloom, you'll stay in your dorm room for 1 week, and you'll have to complete this assignment as punishment! You aren't allowed to get out from your dorm room to hang out with your friends. Complete this assignment, and you are free!"

"You LITTLE RASCAL! I EXPELLED BECAUSE OF YOU, FREAK!"

"I think I heard enough." Diaspro's anger turned into shock. It was her mother and father at the door. "Miss Faragondra, she will go back to finishing school. I suppose that now I must leave, and must exit out Diaspro's record from the school data.", said her father. The Hollister Family left for the office. Diaspro just left to be mad and a rugged unpopular girl.

"Bloom, dear. I'm kidding that I give you an assignment. You don't have an assignment, nor do you have suspension. Just go back and clean yourself, and go back to education."

"Thanks, Miss F."

* * *

"How's Timmy?", asked Aisha to Tecna. "He's fine. He needs rest.", answered Tecna. Aisha hugged Tecna to make her feel better.

"I know you care for him, Tecna. You love him like he was your forever soulmate.", replied Aisha.

"I know, Aisha. I just wish I wasn't shy to confess.", responded Tecna with a beet blush.

"Come On, Tecna. Flora just brew something comfortable. Let's go see what it is.", recommended the brunette.

* * *

Flora and the Winx (Expect Bloom) was sipping homemade green tea in Stella's room. "Flora, this is wonderful.", said Musa. "It also inspires me to make a new fashion line of green, green, green!", said a cheerful Stella.

She grabbed her sketch pad and a green color pencil, and drew a rough draft of a natural green dress. **(The dress was part of Stella's nature design in Season 6 of Episode 3)**

"Beautiful, Stella.", said Flora with a light smile. Tecna didn't even care to explain how wrong the design was. She just made a long sigh and a worried face that everyone could notice.

"What's wrong, Tecna? Is it Timmy?", asked Stella. "It's all my fault that Timmy got hurt!", said Tecna. Tears can flowing uncontrollable from her emerald eyes. Flora grab a tissue box, and handed Tecna one.

"Tecna, I'm sure Timmy is ok. He's perfectly fine... I hope.", said Stella, unsure what to say next. Tecna couldn't stop drinking the tea. As she keeps drinking the green tea, the teapot was starting to run out.

* * *

"How's Timmy, Helia?", asked Sky. **(FYI, Helia knows some medical information, because he did extra reading on it.)** "He's fine. He hit his head.", reponsed the black-haired male.

"Man, Jade and Tecna were ducking it out between our Timmy.", said Brandon. "I know, bro. Never knew our Timster was a charmer!", replied Riven. The Specialists laughed at the retorted comment. Soon, the noise woke Timmy up. "Hey, guys. What happened to me, and I thought I was still on the track?", stated Timmy, "The last thing I remember was Tecna was helping me."

"Timmy, Jade won the race. Tecna didn't care about winning, but brought you to the nurse. She helped the nurse heal you. Soon, Tecna carried you here.", informed Helia. "Wow, never knew she cares like that.", said the nerd.

"Hey, maybe you can ask her to prom?", stated Nabu, "I mean Helia asked Flora to prom. How hard can that be!"

"She rescued me, and all I can thank her is ask her to prom. Really? 10% unworthy!", stressed the strawberry-orange haired geek. "Well, what else can you do?", asked Sky. "I am going ask her to prom, but I have more ideas. I just hope I'm comfortable enough to do it.", stated the specialist. "If you guys will be willing to help me..."

They just nodded and smirked.

* * *

"Hey, boys. What are you planning?", asked a familiar voice. It was the red-head. "Bloom, why is your hair wet?", asked Sky. "DUH! I had to take a shower! Stupid Diaspro! I just got her expelled!", answered Bloom. Sky was smiling, slightly.

"So Timmy, how are you?", asked Bloom. "I'm fine, Bloom. Thanks for asking.", answered the smiling specialist. "Well, let me ask you again. What are you guys planning?", said Bloom.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking to Timmy."

"Ok. Gonna check on Tecna."

* * *

"Tecna, what's wrong?", asked the approaching Winx. "Bloom! Did you get expelled or suspended?", said Stella. "No, Stella. But Diaspro Did!", exclaimed her best friend. "Yeah! Finally! Now the Betas Don't Have A Leader!", cheered Aisha.

"Tecna. Please stop crying. I just visited Timmy and the guys. Timmy is fine! He's talking right now!", informed Bloom. The purple-haired girl widened her eyes and stop with the tears. A smile showed from her lips.

"I'm visiting Timmy.", said Tecna, rushing out the door. The girls just ran and followed after her.

* * *

"Perfect! I'm ready!", said Timmy. He was dressed in a tuxedo that Sky had, and his glasses were shined. The dorm room was dark, as the boys heard the girls coming near the dorm room. The boys hid in Tecna's section of the dorm room, while Timmy was hiding under the desktop table to surprise Tecna.

"Huh? Why is it so dark?", asked Tecna. She turned on the light to find herself in front of a desktop table, decorated with lots of neon color strings. Then BOO! The lights were shut off, and the table glowed. The ceiling lamp started to turn on, and the person who came out was Timmy.

"Tecna. I... Love You, 100%!" She gasped and blushed. Then a mysterious specialist showed her to the window.

It was Timmy, outside. And what the candles said was "PROM". She smiled in happiness.

* * *

Timmy came up to his dorm room to find Tecna smiling. "Oh Timmy! I . . . Love You, Too!", exclaimed Tecna. "So are you willing to go to PROM with me?", asked Timmy, anxiously. To his surprise, Tecna kissed him. "Does that answer it."

The Winx and The Specialists were cheering.

All they could do was hug each other in the surprise of the lifetime.

* * *

**Sweet! The unexpected for Timmy and Tecna. Hope You Like It!**

**Thanks Avater13.**


	18. Chapter 18- Light of Love

"**Winx College" Chapter 18: Light of Love**

* * *

**Sorry if looks a little weird. Busy Schedule made me a messy bundle. Hope You Understand and Like My Chapter.**

* * *

The Winx were in Bloom and Brandon's room. Class was over after the drama of Jade, Tecna, and Timmy. The Winx and Specialists were chatting amongst one another.

"Stella, How's your Instagram I install for you?", asked Tecna. She laughed in response, as showing the girls the picture she took of the boys at the beginning of the year.

It shows how Riven's hair was flatten down, Helia's frizzled style, Sky and Brandon had dazed, blinding eyes, Timmy tumbled down onto the side, and Nabu's unbraided hair was into tons of curls. The Winx laughed.

"Girls, what are you laughing us? I mean it's not like we have planned anything.", hesitated Brandon. Musa and Aisha raised their eyebrows, suspiciously. "Boys, we were laughing at this!", exclaimed Stella.

The boys were in the one-moment zone. "WTF!"

The girls were laughing, and rolling around the dorm floor. "STELLA! Why would you post this?", asked Sky. "Sky! You guys haven't became famous because of that! Sheesh! You blow out of proportion!", replied the blonde Winx. She natch her phone from her roommate's hands.

Stella just huffed and left.

* * *

"Stella? Are you alright?", asked a manly voice. "Brandon, what are you doing here?!", said a shocked Winx.

"I want to sorry. For how Sky treated just because of a stupid post.", answered the brunette. "Brandon, that is so nice. I forgive."

Brandon scratched his back of his head. "Well, okay Stella. Gotta Go!" Brandon's smile was the last thing Stella ever saw that day.

It was 9:00 pm. Stella was in bed, feeling a frown upon her. "How get Brandon to love me? I love him, but I don't know if we have the same way.", whispered Stella.

She pulled her covers over her, and fell to sleep.

* * *

"Stella!", called Musa, waking her up. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?", asked the confused blonde. Her best friends just pointed, "Your Late!"

She rushed to the closet, and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes, she was ready for class.

* * *

"AHM! Your Late! Miss Stella Solaria, Miss Bloom Peters, Miss Musa Melody, Miss Flora Marigold, Miss Aisha Tides, Miss Tecna Titania, Mister Timmy Freeman, Mister Sky King, Mister Brandon Peters, Mister Nabu Turner, Mister Helia Phillips, and Mister Riven Cruz! I'm sorry to say, but you all have detention after school!", exclaimed Prof. Avalon.

All the Winx and Specialists could do was sit on their assign seats and stay quiet for the rest of the class.

"Now today, we are going to talk about the 4 elements of the planet. They are Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Can anyone tell me where is each element is present today on our planet?", asked the teacher.

Tecna, Timmy, Helia, and Bloom raised their hands. "Tecna, where does the Earth Element come from?"

"Scientifically, the Earth Element was discovered to be the nature on the planet. Trees. Soil. Dirt. Plants. Flowers. All of Mother Nature.", answered Tecna.

Avalon nodded, and contact Timmy on the element of Air. "The element of Air is part of our atmosphere. We breath in oxygen and give out carbon dioxide. Those 2 are part of the element of air."

"Splendid Job Tecna and Timmy. Helia would you tell me about the element of fire.'', said professor.

Helia stood up and said, "Fire is a creator and destroyer. In the ancient times, humans used fire to cook food and use it as a light source. Now in this modern world, we also use fire for cook and a light source, but sometimes they destroy homes, buildings, and people. Many children are warned to be careful with it, because it's a dangerous element for everyone."

"Water is a necessity to the world. Our salty oceans made up our world nearly 71%. Water can also be a destroyer if too much. Floods and tsunami causes destruction that's like a world disaster. It and Fire are opponents, but in many times, it wins. So in summary, Water is like Fire, a creator and a destroyer.", informed Bloom after Helia's statement of the Element of Fire.

"Okay, now we need to read our science textbook of the 4 elements. Flip to the pages 300- 305. Start reading until I call you to be done.", stated the teacher as his students started to read.

* * *

"Lunch! Finally!", screeched Stella, "I got hungry, reading!" The Winx and Specialists laughed at Stella's remark as they grabbed their lunch together (10 Chicken Nuggets, Fat Free Milk, Ketchup, French Fries, and a cut Apple).

"Daphne! Thoren! How was your situation?", asked Musa. "Great. Until we both got detention for being late!"

"Give Us A Hi-Five! We got detention for the same reason!", exclaimed Riven. Thoren gave it back, as everyone sat at their table. The Betas Girls were glaring at the new couples of the Winx and Specialists. Jade and Krystal were crying their tears. Politea, Chimera, Darcy, and Meredith were trying to calm their friends before their make-up got ruined.

"I couldn't believe our leader was gone! DUE TO VILE, STUPID RED-HEADED CALLED BLOOM!"

"Sisters! Let's attacked!", commanded Chimera, "And now I'm the leader of the Betas!"

Flora and Helia were resting with each other, while Tecna and Timmy were chatting love messages on their phones.

"So... Flora and Tecna, got any prom gowns yet?", asked Stella. "No, Stella. And right now, we shouldn't be concern about prom because the girls are coming.", warned Tecna. Meredith and Chimera were walking with their lunches to their table.

"Hello, Winx. Specialists. How is your day?", asked the innocent Meredith. "Meredith. We got detention, of course! I don't believe you forgot.", said Bloom with a harsh venom.

"Ha! Ha Ha! Bloom. Fantastic!", replied Meredith, "Because this should be your detention! All Your Detention!"

Meredith prepared a disgusting goop from milk and ketchup, and splashed it onto Tecna. "YOU SPLASHED IT ON MY PHONE!", gasped Tecna. She threw her phone on the ground, and it broke connection with Timmy.

Flora and Helia were holding hands were each other as they got corned by Chimera. The leaders of the college came into the chaos scene. Their grandchildren and friends were attacked by Diaspro's group of friends.

"Won't they ever leave the Winx and Specialists along?", asked Faragondra. "I guess not, Miss Faragondra.", replied the old, wise Saladin.

They got near the battle, as everyone stopped. Chimera stopped cornering Flora and Helia, while Tecna and Meredith pause on their battle poses. The Winx and Specialists turned their angry faces into speechless ones.

"Winx Club, Specialists, and Betas! Please come to the office NOW!", commanded Faragondra with a proud voice.

* * *

"You, all, have been fighting throughout the whole school year. What is the problem between the Winx and Betas?", asked Miss F.

Chimera was about to say something, until the brunette specialist interrupted her. "The Winx and Betas were fighting over boys. Particularly, the Specialists.", answered Brandon.

The Betas gasped and whispered like they were innocent. "So… I understand prom is coming up, and I don't want to suspend anyone, so someone should tell me the truth."

"So that's what happen..."

"Okay, I understand that, but now you must stop battling. If I see a fight between both of your groups, I will suspend you all!", warned Faragondra.

The Winx, Specialists, and Betas left the office (snarling at each other).

* * *

The gang was at Physical Education. It was Free Choice Day, which meant everyone could do whatever sport they want to do.

Flora and Helia decided to walk across the track and chat with each other. Tecna and Timmy were stretching with each other to relax their muscles. Musa, Aisha, Nabu, and Riven were playing volleyball with each other. Bloom and Sky were running across the track, talking amongst each other. On the other hand, Brandon was playing football with Chimera. The only ones who didn't decided was Stella.

**Stella's POV:**

I'm the only girl who isn't doing PE. Even Tecna, Flora, and Bloom are exercising, unlike me! Chimera got Brandon, playing football. I wish a sporty girl like Aisha and Musa!

I sat down on the bench, seeing a jump rope.

She picked it up, and started jumping rope.

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

I was playing with Chimera. She's not bad, but acts more spoiled. My sister was playing with Sky, it looks they are enjoying themselves. I'm playing with an overrated rat, while my crush was over there jumping rope.

She looked sad. "Chimera. I'm tired. I need to rest from football. Sorry.", I lied, as she nodded with fluttering eyelashes.

I went near Stella. Hot and Blonde. She's a pretty person, inside and out. I hope she loves me like I do to her.

"Hey Brandon." She greeted me with a small smile. "Oh. Hey Stella. Do you want to … um… play ball?"

"Okay. Sure." My dickhead brain, can't you get a better idea!

I grabbed a green bouncy ball, and threw it to Stella.

* * *

**Stella's POV:**

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… Bounces.

My nervousness was growing and growing. Me and Brandon were bouncing an ordinary ball. All I do is count numbers in my head.

I can't stand it! I want to admit my feelings! I'm usually the cheerful, big-mouthed girl (as my friends call me), and now, I can't even admit one word to my best friend's brother.

"Um..."

"Yes Stella?"

"Nothing, Brandon."

My fucking brain, I wish I could admit my feelings or at least show like Tecna. Sobs filled my head.

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

It was Detention in Prof Avalon room. They were the only students in the room. They soon figured out that Daphne and Thoren had detention in the office, not in their room.

"Winx and Specialists. You are the best students and most famous students in Alfea Fountain Magix College. I thought you knew the rules and would follow. I know you came back from vacation, but you need to act like that you are still act college ready. Now, you were all late, and do tell the reason why?", announced Avalon.

Bloom stood up to say it was her fault, until Stella interrupted her, "Professor! It was my fault! I woke up late, and my friends were waiting for me."

"Yep! I have heard of that too many times from you, Miss Solaria. The last time you got a Detention from sleeping late, we requested a parent meeting. I hope we don't have to deal with that again.", stated Avalon.

"Yes, Professor."

"You are free to go, and relax before dinner."

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Class was over. The gang went back to their dorm, and took a shower.

"Stella, I'm sorry that you have to suffer the raft of Professor Avalon.", apologized Bloom. The blonde just replied with a smile, "Don't worry Bloom. I don't really care."

"So dinner is at 7? What do we do in during this time?", asked Musa. "We can play UNO!", stated Riven, "It was my favorite street game."

"I don't like it! I love Truth or Dare.", exclaimed Aisha. The girls were cheering for Truth or Dare.

"Fine." The Specialists admit defeat, and grabbed a bottle. Tecna spinned the bottle, and it landed on Flora. "Flora, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." "FLORA! PLEASE!", screeched Aisha as Flora gave a sigh and nodded. The girls were smiling, and gathered with the boys to talk about it.

"Okay, Flora. We dare you to eat a jar of honey throughout the whole game. If you can't, you will have to deal with a truth.", informed Tecna. "Here Flora, I have a jar of honey. It was for my beauty, but since this is for a Dare, CAN'T WAIT!", said Stella.

Bloom gave a spoon, as Flora's forehead had beads of sweat. She started, as spinned the bottle. It landed on Tecna. "Payback Tecna!"

Tecna's eyes widened, as her brain thinks like a cyborg. 'Oh God! The Winx have a plan!', thought the purple-haired nerd.

"Truth or Dare?" It stumped her. If she said Truth, they will ask her if she lost her virginity or something secretive, but If she said Dare, something stupid would come to be. Oh Well, She will pick a worst choice.

"Dare!" "Okay, Tecna. We dare you to drench your Z-Pad.", say Stella. The other girls laughed at Tecna's tarsier face.

"NO! NO! COME ON! LET ME CHANGE! TRUTH!" "Ok, Tecna. What is the most embarrassing moment of your life? That's an easy question, Tecna, so do tell truthfully.", stated the cheerful blonde. Tecna shrugged and knew it wasn't big deal.

"Uh. I think it was when I was in my private academy. Energy Institute. I was the prom queen, and when I went up on the stairs, I tripped on my purple high heels, and bumped on the cake. The most embarrassing part was that the cake tumbled down on my flatten body."

"Oh, yeah! I remember. You were prom queen and I was prom king. I think everyone was laughing, as I helped you up", said Timmy. The Winx made an 'Awe' sound. "You were destined to be sweethearts!", screeched Stella.

* * *

Everyone was laughing. "Okay, enough of me. Time to turn the bottle.", stated Tecna as she turned the bottle and it landed on Brandon.

"SHIT! WHY ME? I knew I should haven't enter this game.", said Brandon as he fell on the floor, and fainted. "Okay, Brandon. Truth or Dare?"

"I picked Dare. I don't care. Go and let me suffer.", cried Brandon as the guys laugh at his statement. "Okay, we dare you to kiss the person you crush on." The brunette was in pure shock. He rose and frozen at the pose. His chocolate eyes were stuck. "No Way Am I gonna do that! I pick Truth instead."

"Ok, Brandon. The Truth Question is that Who do you have a crush on?", asked Bloom. The Specialist smacked his forehead with his palm.

"I don't have a crush on anyone!" Stella made a tiny frown, but no one noticed it. "Come On, Brandon! I know you have a crush on a girl!", teased Sky. Riven, Helia, Timmy, Sky, and Nabu were laughing.

"I will instead do the dare with one expectation! Everyone will be blindfolded, and will kiss the mystery girl!"

"But Brandon! It is not FUN!", exclaimed Riven. "Fine, I ain't playing Truth or Dare."

"Come on, boys! Let's just suffer with it. At least we know it isn't Flora or Tecna.", said Musa. Everyone was wearing a fabric blindfold from Stella's closet, except for Brandon. The gang was sitting, while Brandon was playing the child-plays game: Truth, Truth, Kiss.

The brunette reached the blonde Solaria, and kissed her on the lips! The Winx girl was frozen, but inside, she was doing the happy dance. She quickly covered the evidence.

"Guys, I kissed the girl removed your blind fold", said Brandon. The gang did, and were wondering who he kissed, but none of the Winx shown it, not even to Stella's dismay.

The bell rang for Dinner, and it was time to go.

* * *

"Bro, tell us who you kissed?", whispered Sky. The boys were gathered around Brandon eating, while the girls were waiting for their supper.

"I'm not tell you! You will figure it out yourself.", said Brandon with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

It was night. 'Why did Brandon kiss me?', Stella thought as remember the sensation of Brandon's sweet kiss.

_Stella was blindfolded. A presence of a person filled her emotions. Sweet Lips reaches her, and made in contact for the first time. Stella could feel her blush coming out, as her eyes made a cute feeling. "I love you, Stella. Only you.", whispered Brandon. Then he announced, and it was the end. _

She hugged her pillow, and had dream full nights. A smile was her last emotion before sleep.

* * *

Brandon wasn't sleeping. He was thinking about all the adventures he had in AF College. Now, he was thinking about the kiss with Stella. 'Was it right to reveal to Stella? I loved her, but does she love me?' Deep thoughts enter his mind, until Brandon heard whimpers.

Bloom. He walked to his sister, and worried for her future. No adopted sister was ever greater than her.

* * *

"Wake Up, Stella!" It was Sky and the gang. "Time for Breakfast, Sweetie," Flora cheered, while hugging Helia.

"But…"

Stella and Brandon were distant between the breakfast table.

'Her hair… Her hair… falls perfectly without trying'

Brandon was busy daydreaming about Stella. "Brandon, what's wrong?", asked one of his specialist buddies.

"Timmy, How did you confess your feelings for Tecna? I mean you asked her to prom, and then everything happened. You became a couple. How did that happen?", asked Brandon.

Timmy made a long sigh. "It'd be logically if you could tell me which girl you kissed and like."

"But Timmy..."

"Much Easy, Brandon!" He picked up his glasses, as he stared at the chocolate eyes. "Stella." The strawberry-blonde boy had widen eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! My busy schedule was cutting in of my typing fanfictions. Hope U Understand! Thanks!**

**Avater13.**

**Hope U Like It!**


	19. Chapter 19- The Star of Love

"**Winx College" Chapter 19: The Star of Love**

* * *

**Timmy's POV:**

"Stella." The girl's name shook my core. He kissed Stella! "Brandon, I don't know what to say. Maybe Ask Sky. He can give you more logical advice than I can", I recommended.

"Thanks, Timster."

**Sky's POV:**

I saw my buddy come near me. I knew he turned on, and will reveal her to me. "Sky pal, I need your help here", said the brunette.

"What's wrong, Brandon?", I asked with excitement. "How can I propose to the girl that I like to prom and be my girlfriend?"

"Brandon! Which girl?!", I exclaimed medium-voice.

"Sky, I can't."

"Tell Me, It can help me help you. Much Easy, you know!"

"No! I already revealed it to Timmy, Now to you! Worse..." He covered his mouth, as I rushed to the nerd.

"Timmy! Who does Brandon like?!", I asked rashly. "Stella!" His eyes widened, as he knew his mistake. He ran from me, and knew that he will face the consequences from Brandon.

"Brandon, she's bad for you. She has a rich family, while you are poor."

"Is it that because I am poor, it doesn't mean true love. I mean, you like my sister!"

"No, Brandon. You mean Daphne's sister."

"Dude, I just think you are greedy. You come from a rich family!" Brandon walked away, as I was pretty ashamed of my words.

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

The class bell rang, as the student bodies rushed to class. Stella and the gang reached class to find themselves in an abandon class.

"Where's Professor Avalon class? They should be here.", stated the blonde Winx.

_Announcement: "All classes are dismissed today. We are doing BPI in the cafeteria only to lunch. After lunch, you may rest in your dorm rooms or go outside to the Magix City until dinner time."_

"BPI! It's the day! We forgot!"

"What's BPI?", asked the Peter Siblings.

Tecna answered it, "BPI stands for Breakthrough Partner Interactive. We will interactive with high school students."

* * *

"Hey, Winx. Specialists. This is the table here. It also includes Daphne, Thoren, and… oh no!"

"WTF?!" The table was labeled with Chimera, Jade, Krystal, Meredith, Politea, and Darcy. "Hello girls!" A group meets them: the ugly, the cursed high senior, the witch, the un-flower spoiled princess, the Techno Greedy Student, and the newbie.

"Hello, Betas.", greeted Bloom with a glare and a cold voice. "Bloom? Girls!", Daphne made a smile until she saw Politea.

"Hello, Politea."

"What's Up, Bitch?"

"Fine, Slut."

"Thoren… I don't care about riches… I still love you… please take me back… I'm sorry." The brown-haired Beta sweetly said.

Thoren put his hands on Daphne's waist. "I'm good." Thoren's handsome smile met Daphne's hazel, shining eyes.

A kiss was placed on her cheeks.

The enemy just rolled her eyes, and sway her hips.

* * *

The BPI assigned teacher was headmistress Faragonda. "So, how is everyone?", asked the peaceful leader.

"Good, Miss F."

"Fine, ma'am."

"So, does anyone have any ideas for prom?", asked the elder. "Miss Faragonda, me and the Winx have an idea we propose about prom. Why not make it a Fairytale?", stated Bloom. The Winx smiled. "Hum… Very Ideal. Winx. Betas, do you have any ideas?"

"Headmistress, The Betas have planned to say Masquerade Ball.", commented Meredith. "Beautiful Ideas, Girls. But let's see if the Specialists have any ideas?"

"Sorry, I don't think we have good ideas.", stated Brandon.

"Ok, so the idea could be a Fairytale and a Masquerade Ball? They sound more similar, than usual. I will try to console with my TA Staff. Thank You.", said Miss Faragonda.

All the Betas and Winx could do is put a fake smile, and be against each other. The Specialists could only look in fear.

* * *

BPI was over. The Winx were in Stella's room, talking about their ideas of gowns. The Specialists were in Brandon's room, talking about prom dates.

"So, girls. How do you think about my gown?", asked Stella. She held up an elegant yellow, thick, ribbon gown **(From Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Yellow Ball Gown). **

"It's beautiful, Stella. I love it.", said Flora. "Thanks, Flo. But I'm deciding to buy a new one. What about your gowns?", asked the fashionsta.

The girls except Bloom got their gowns in their hands. "I planned to wear this gown.", said Flora. "Flora, darling. This is plain! I don't mean to upset you, but this has a very light pink color. It doesn't have any decorations! You need to step it up! We are gonna go shopping together, soon.", exclaimed Stella.

Sigh came from the chestnut brunette.

"OMG, TECNA! This is a metallic gown! Doesn't match you at all! Ugh! Horrible Color! I am taking you shopping, too!" Stella snatched the gown from Tecna's hand, and placed it in the trash.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Tec. Need to Learn!"

"Sleek Job, Aisha! But this is a prom, more ruffles!" Aisha gave up on her gown, and threw it on the floor.

The Winx rolled their eyes, as knowing that Musa's fashion will be trash to Stella's eyes. They, all, were going shopping.

"Musa, dear. Beautiful, but colorless. It's plain paint color. You, girl, are shopping with us!"

"BUT STELLA?!"

"Don't _But _me, Musa! You are shopping with the rest of us!", said Stella, cheerfully, "Bloom, you don't have a gown, and I understand. I'm buying you one!"

"Stella, gowns in Magix are expensive. How can I repay you, even if you buy it for me?", asked Bloom, worrying.

"BFF Forever.", is all Stella could say before they were dragged out of their rooms.

* * *

"Girls! What are you, doing?", shouted Brandon. "Shopping!", responded Stella, waving. Brandon went back to the guys' talk, and told them.

"Yo, Dudes. The Winx are shopping."

"So, do you want to sneak in their section of their room?", asked Riven with wiggling eyebrows. "Dude, it's not right."

"Helia, don't you want to know about Flora?", asked Sky. "Ok, you sold me. I just don't think you sold Timmy.", responded the pacifist.

"Come On, Timmy. Be a Man!", encouraged Riven. The nerd huffed in angry, "It isn't right!"

"Ok, Timmy. But if Tecna does dance with another man, you realized that you should have come with us to find out.", faked Sky.

Sky's words made him override. He followed the boys, and they checked out the red-head's section room.

* * *

Bloom's locket was juggling on her neck as she and the Winx ran to the store, "Ashley Stewart." They ran and arrived to see the dresses.

Music was playing on the speakers as each Winx was dragged to find their perfect design. "Stella. This store is expensive. I can't repay you!", complained Bloom as Stella smiled, "Just support me, and that is the thanks. Come On, Look for your gowns!"

* * *

Sky and the Specialists were checking out Bloom's items. Things. Stuff. Stuff. More Stuff. Drawings. "Hey, your sister does have beautiful simple arts. A city. Wow! This must be Gardenia.", stated Helia. "Yes. It is. I never knew she drew it. She must miss home.", said Brandon, disappointed.

"I found a diary!", shouted Riven, holding up a decorated blue diary with a red B. The front had cupcake and heart stickers. It had a lock, and Riven tried to open it. "We need the key.", he informed, as Brandon looked in her pillow, seeing a small box. He opened it to find 6 friendship bracelets and a small key.

"Here." Riven opened the diary, and found a picture of little Bloom and Brandon. ''Look at your childhood picture.", said Nabu, laughing. The guys see a little, chubby, big cyan-eyed, crying Bloom in her overalls with Brandon hugging her with comfort.

"Yep. I remember that day. She was bullied, because of her big eyes. I was always thought my little, adopted sister looks cute.", informed Brandon.

On the bottom of that picture, the cursive writing was in blue ink, _"My big brother Brandon, who I will always cherish in my heart. Protective, Kind, Generous, Humorous, Loving. __Love, Bloom."_

"Wow, my adopted sister never show much love, but now I know." Brandon had a few tears, as he took the diary and flipped it to a page of crushes.

* * *

Stella squealed, and held up a gown with a tube top with light yellow colors and pink and orange borders. The skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow with pink and orange borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her feet. **(Harmonix Outfit without accessory, wings, and hair styling)**

"Look at this! It is so beautiful!", exclaimed Stella, as she changed. She went out to show the Winx, as they smiled. "Beautiful, Stella." Flora's happy face soon turned into a shock one, as all the Winx did. Stella held up 5 more gowns, as each matched their colors.

\- Bloom was chosen to wear a gown with a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. The bottom skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her feet which is light blue. **(Harmonix Outfit without accessory, wings, and hair styling)**

**\- **Tecna got her hands on a gown with a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which are light purple and light green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. The bottom skirt is like a tutu and it is also light purple with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her feet which is light purple and has light purple lining. **(Harmonix Outfit without accessory, wings, and hair styling)**

\- Musa wore the gown with a tube top with red-violet color and pale blue borders. The bottom skirt is like a tutu and it is also violet. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her feet which is also violet. **(Harmonix Outfit without accessory, wings, and hair styling)**

\- Aisha was given a gown with a tube top with one strap that is light yellow and light green and pink and orange borders. The bottom skirt is like a tutu and it has also light yellow and light green layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her feet, which has light green and light yellow layers. **(Harmonix Outfit without accessory, wings, and hair styling)**

**\- **Flora dressed into a gown with a tube top with light green colors and pink flowers in the middle and green borders. The bottom skirt is like a tutu and it is also light pink in the form of petals. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her feet, which is light pink also. **(Harmonix Outfit without accessory, wings, and hair styling)**

"They are all beautiful, darlings. We are buy this!", shouted Stella, as each changed. Then they pay for the gowns to find themselves, again, pull by Stella to Shoe Carnival.

* * *

"Crushes. Mark. Ryo. Collins. Andy. Blah, Blah, Blah.", repeated Brandon, as he read it out loud. His eyes pointed out, as he found a full page about a crush on Sky.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just came into Alfea Fountain Magix College, and found my crush here. The first time I saw him, love spark in my heart. His eyes, blue like the peaceful sea. His hair, is like the sunshine of a handsome cut _**(Hair like Season 5). **His personality, sweet and generous! I love him… I hope he has the same feelings for me.

Love, Bloom.

"So, Brandon. What did you read?", asked his blonde buddy. The brunette just gulped in his anxiety. A fake smile showed in response, "Nothing, Nothing Important."

"Come On, We seen what we have! Let's now go to Flora's room!", stated Riven, as he ran to the room, across.

* * *

"Look at those shoes!", shouted Stella, as she found 6 perfect pairs for her and her besties. **(They were Harmonix shoes in the colors of the Winx's Harmonix shoes). **"They have so many laces, Stella! You, sure, we can wear them?", questioned Musa.

"Come On, Girls! Try Them!" Stella pushed them to wear and model, as each Winx tried and love them. "Here, Let's buy them! They are really good and nice.", encouraged Stella.

The rest bought them, but Bloom shook her hair, "I'm sorry Stella. I can't. I don't want to borrow your money. I feel so bad!" She cried, but Stella put a cheerful face, "Bloom, if you can't buy them, can you make them?" Bloom's upset eyes turned into a surprise face, and made a quick nod.

"Come On, I have a pair of pink sandals, already. Let's just go to the ribbon store to get pink and blue ribbons!" Bloom got dragged by Stella, as she smiled to Stella's cheerful friendship to her. The Winx ran after them, as they met Joanne's Fabric Store.

* * *

They went to most of the Winx's section of the room. Flora had a natural decorated diary **(Like Eldora's Diary), **and it had a letter that Flora wrote to had a song lyric journal that expressed her feelings, and one of the songs was called "One To One", dedicated to her crush Riven. Tecna had a IPAD journal, and it was locked, until Timmy figured out the password. It showed her moments, and her crushes. One of the recorded voice keeper was about Timmy and her expression about him. Aisha had nothing about diary, but had a dream journal, and one of her dreams were about the marriage between her and Nabu.

"So, last one, Miss Sunshine. Let's check.", stated Riven, as the Specialists snooped around her section of the room.

"Yuck, Drooling Stains!", shouted Sky. The guys laughed at Sky's disgust. "Hmm… A sketch book… of fashion. Wow.", commented Helia. The rest of the guys looked Stella's designs: Skirts, Dresses, Gowns, Suits, Accessories, Shoes, Tops, T-Shirts, and Pet Fashions.

"Well, we know she's a fashion freak!", said Riven, "What else did we find?"

"I think that's all we found. Stella, actually, never does anything, but sketch. Let's go back, and chat.", said Sky, leading back to Headquarters (Brandon's room).

* * *

Shopping was done. The Winx girls bought shoes, gowns, accessories, make-up, and styling tools for prom.

The Magix bus arrived at their stop, as the girls climb on.

"So, how am I gonna make shoes with pink and blue fabrics with your pink sandals high-heels?", asked Bloom, confused.

"Don't worry, best friend. We will help you!"

* * *

"Hey, Boys! How was your day?", asked Stella. "DANG, GIRLS! Wow, you spend 4 hours shopping!", commented Riven.

"So, you spend 4 hours chatting and talking.", concluded the cheerful blonde. "No, not really.", stated Sky, snickering. The guys followed him laughing, as Tecna had a smirk bestowed her face. "Girls, Remember the time I have secretly install security cameras all over the dorm room." The guys snickering then stopped, and made fearful faces, as Tecna clicked on her phone.

It was a security app, and a video was taped when opened to the menu. Tecna accessed to it, and everyone checked it out.

_First of, was in Bloom's room, where Riven got the hold of her diary (A blue diary with a Red Letter 'B'). They were talking about it, when Riven got a hold of the picture of little Bloom and Brandon. Then, Brandon expressed his feelings about it and Bloom's creativity on the art of Gardenia. Then, Brandon found a page of Bloom's description on Sky of how and why of the crushes on him. _

Tecna paused the video, while everyone looked at Brandon and Bloom. "I love you, too. My brother!" A kiss from Bloom had made Brandon understand who he was, a person who loves his adopted sister.

"Me, too. Sis." Tecna continue on the video, as the video started to Flora's room. Soon after, it was near its end to Stella's room.

_The Specialists were checking out Stella's room. Her roommate dismayed one of her habitats, "Eww! Drool on the Pillow! Yuck!''_

The gang was laughing, as Stella was storming at Sky.

_"Wow! She's a fashion freak!", stated Riven, as the guys looked at her fashion sketches._

"Stella, calm down before you hurt anyone.", said Aisha. The blonde ignored her best friend's warning, as her steam was blowing from her ears.

A glare was set on Riven, as the tension burn in the room. SLAP! Stella wrangled against Riven, as each was tried to be pulled back.

Helia and Sky tried to pull Riven from Stella's wrath, as the Winx was trying to calm down Stella.

A thought was coming up to Brandon. An idea was unwrapping.

Smooch! Kiss on the cheeks. Shock filled the room, as Brandon hugged Stella and calm down. Giggles from Stella warmed Brandon.

"Love You, Stella. Forever." Stella gasped, and hugged him even more. "Love You, Too. Brandon."

"Aww. So Cute!" Bloom, Flora, Aisha, Tecna, and Musa stated as they hugged Stella. "Great Job, Man. You, finally stated it!", cheered Sky.

"Oh, and Stella, may I escort you to prom?", asked Brandon with a smile. "Of course, my lover." "So, we are girlfriend and boyfriend?", asked Stella.

Nods came from the brunette.

A kiss.

* * *

**Hey, everyone.**

**If you are wondering what will happen to MusaXRiven, BloomXSky, and AishaXNabu, I will soon put their romance in the story. **

**If you like one of these couples and you can't wait for them to show, PM me and I might check it out. **

**Avater13. **

**Please be patience on this story, because it is trying to build up. Don't worry, I will finish this story. I will promise to continue, and not be on hiatus. **


	20. Chapter 20- Secret Revealed

"**Winx College" Chapter 20: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

**(This is not Musa and Riven!)**

**(I planned it, but then I thought of secret revealing. Sorry to this disappoint MuRi Fans.)**

**(It is that Bloom finds out that she's adopted!)**

* * *

**_(It was 4 more days to the FAIRYTALE Prom, so it's Monday. The beginning takes place after going to PE class, but now free time before dinner.)_**

* * *

"THAT JERK!", shouted Musa from her room. She stormed out with heavy stomping, and walked past the gang.

The Winx and Specialists suffered from the arguments of Riven and Musa. One day, they fought about attitude. Then, the next day, music. Then, hygienic. Then, now, being or whatever they fight.

"Musa! What's wrong?'', asked Aisha, hugging her with comfort. "UGH! I can't stand him! I don't even know what the heck are we even fighting about."

"Awe! Musa and Riven sitting in their rooms. F-I-G-H-T-I-N-G. First come argue, then come tears, then some STUPID ARGUMENT WE DON'T CARE!" It was Darcy and Chimera making a parody of the Kissing Song. They were laughing, as Musa had tears falling down.

"Muse. Don't worry. I'm sure they don't have dates for PROM.", commented Stella, trying to cheer up her friend. "Yeah, Stella. Thanks.'', chuckled Musa, as she stood and walk outside with her girlfriends.

"So… Tecna, Flora, Stella… how were your triple dates?", asked the musician.

"Peaceful." "Lovely." "AMAZING!"

"How amazing was it, Stella?", asked her red-headed BFF. "Well, we were holding hands together, setting the mood. Look into the eyes… feeling love. Feeding each other our own french fries. I loved it." Aisha was chuckling, as Stella's voice drifted off into daydream land.

"Ok, we get it, fashion girl. Only me, Bloom, and Musa are single and free.", stated Aisha, "So don't start aggravating us." The girls were laughing, as they walk around the huge college.

* * *

"Riven, dude. I know how hard girls are to handle, but why… Why?", stated Brandon. "I DON'T KNOW! I let all my anger out on her for some reason.", responded Riven, "I like her, NO, I LOVE HER!"

"Riven, arguing is not the answer. Try helping her, we are all in the same classes with the Winx and so we can help you, too.", said Nabu, as Riven responded back, "Then why not Sky and Brandon help Bloom revealed that she isn't a Peters, but a Sparks member!"

"It's not all about Bloom right now! You need help on Musa, and we are gonna help you! GOT IT, ROGUE BOY?!", shouted Sky, as the guys dragged him to the gym to help him relax.

* * *

Bloom came back to her room, as her cell phone rang. It flashed 'Mom', as she answered it.

**Bloom: **_Hey Mom, what is going on?_

**Vanessa: **_Me and your father wants you and Brandon to come back home, just for today._

**Bloom: **_But why? I mean it's literally 5:__30__ pm. Dinner will be here at 6pm or 7 pm. _

**Vanessa: **_It is something important that a secret was carried in our family, and me and your father wants you and Brandon to come home today. Please, dear. It is very vital._

**Bloom: **_Ok, mom. I will inform Brandon and try to persuade the headmistress of the college. Bye, mom._

**Vanessa: **_Bye, Dear. Thank You._

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come In."

"Bloom, dear… What's wrong? I usually don't find you in trouble.", stated the headmistress. "Oh, it is not trouble. I want to ask for a favor.", responded the red-headed, "I would like you to grant me and Brandon permission to go back home, because our family requested us for an urgent business for today only. We are able to come back tomorrow."

"Grizelda. Please write a permission slip for the Peters' Siblings.", said Faragonda, "And also Bloom, you and Brandon must come back at least by 12: 30 pm in the afternoon."

"Thank You, Headmistress."

* * *

Brandon and Bloom were heading to their our apartment. "Hey, Brandon. Why do you think mother and father call us?", asked his sister, as the bus were at the stop.

"I think it is just a situation.", answered the brunette-haired sibling. DING-DONG! "Brandon. Bloom. Come In.", exclaimed Vanessa, as Mike was sitting on his usual chair, while the children were on the couch.

"Okay, I think both of you want to know why you came home for today.", reasoned Vanessa, as they nodded.

"Bloom, dear…", started Vanessa, holding Bloom's manicured hands, "I and your father just want to tell you a story."

**Mike: **_Many Years Ago, there was a fire in Gardenia Hotel. I was a firefighter, and I went into the burning hotel. I heard a desperate cry, and saw a baby with cyan eyes and looking at me. I rescue it, and it was well._

"That baby was you, Bloom. I rescued you 16 years ago, and we adopted you. I loved you from the first sight.", said Mike, as Bloom hugged the family, "To me, I will always love you all."

* * *

"Bloom?", Brandon knocked, "You alright?" Tears and hugs were cherished, "Oh, Brandon. I am so confused. Who are my real family? Who am I? Am I even Bloom or someone else? I just feel different now."

"Hey, Hey, sis. I am still a brother to you, and I will always treasure you.", confessed the Peter sibling, "Come on, stop crying. I promise that we are still family."

* * *

It was 3 pm. "Mother, am I still your daughter?", asked Bloom, as Vanessa smiled, "Yes." They were at Vanessa's new-opened Magix flower shop, as Bloom and Vanessa had a daughter and mother moment.

"Excuse me, I hope I wasn't intruding a moment...", said a red-headed, pale, tall man company by a blonde, pale man.

"Hello, my name is Ogron, and this is Gantlos. We are check out business to have a partnership with to go worldwide.", said Ogron, as Gantlos brought documents and other information about the partnerships of businesses with the Black Circle Wizard Inc.

"We are part of the Black Circle Wizards Inc that joins with small businesses to make them become worldwide, and help grow profits.", stated Gantlos, handling a pink slip to Vanessa. She looked at it with interest, as Bloom looked at it with lies and distrust.

She pulled her mother over and whispered, "Mom. I don't think those men are trustworthy." "Why not, dear?", her mother questioned. "Because their little chuckles give out negative vibes."

"But dear, this paper shows the truth, and are you sure?", questioned Vanessa. "I am sure, mom. Look at the note of the bottom of the paper.", stated Bloom.

_Black Circle Wizards Inc is not responsible for death cause by our company._

"Oh, dear. Then we shouldn't accept...", concluded Vanessa as Bloom nodded.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but we are not accept this offer.", stated Bloom's mother as the gentlemen persists, "Oh, but we had so many companies that were getting big like Walmart by Walter Marker and H-E-B by Scott Huembling."

"Sir, my mother is happy with her shop. Now, we are sorry that we didn't accept the offer, but we make enough money to support ourselves thanks to this shop.", answered Bloom in a polite manner, "Now you may leave."

Gantlos was angry at the vile, young daughter of the florist, but instead, "Alright. But you better be careful and watch your back."

* * *

It was a few hours after the men of Black Circle Wizards Inc. The Peters were sleeping, but then Mike's firefighter walkie-talkie signal an alarm.

"_This is Code Alpha, coming in Code Omega." "Coming in Omega. What seems to be the problem?"_

"_Fire at Magix's Flower Shop! Must come quickly. This is urgent. Man trapped under the fire."_

The Peters rushed to Vanessa's shop in their pajamas. It was a heated fire, and the man was trapped in the fire.

"Oh No, Mike!", cried Vanessa, as she was comfort by her husband. Bloom couldn't stand the sight of the man trapped in the fire. Her dream appeared again n her vision: her as a baby trapped in a fire.

"Sir, do you have a spray bottle full of water?", asked the red-headed, "And useless cloths." The firefighter handled Bloom the supplies, as she jumped into the burning building. "Bloom! BLOOM!"

"Sir, give me your hand!", shouted Bloom, as the blonde man try to get out. A helping hand came over, "BRANDON!" "Come on, sis. Let's help the man get out."

Bloom was spray water to keep the fire low, while they escape, as she and her brother ran out with the man.

"Woo-Hoo!" They were greeted by the cheering community of Magix, as the man was settled down to rest.

"Thank you, thank you for rescuing me. But you shouldn't have...", stated the man, "I am the reason that started the fire."

"Let me guess. This is because of me, not accept the offer of the Black Circle Wizards Inc.", stated Vanessa, as the man nodded.

"Yes, that's right. You didn't accept the offer, so they taught you a lesson.", commented the man, "My name is Klaus. I used to own a limo company to support my daughter Roxy, me, and my wife Morgana. They came to my business, a few years ago, and I accept the stupid offer. They stole my company and change it into a proud-awarding grocery store. To teach me a lesson, they took my wife away and I never saw her again. I had to be a boss of the Frutti Music Bar, a new business that is part of Magix beach."

"You are in big trouble, Mr. Klaus.", stated Mike.

"But I am not going to take all the blame for it, this will teach them and put them in prison.", responded Klaus, as the police took him away, "I'm sorry. I truly am."

* * *

"Daughter and son. I am lucky to have both of you, brave and adorable. I love you, two.", said Vanessa, hugging both of them.

"We love you, too.", they said in unison, as they left the household, "GOOD-BYE!"

* * *

"Hello again, Bloom Peters. Brandon Peters. Welcome back to school.", greeted Grizelda, as the Peter siblings walked into the college.

A Welcome Back, Heroes banner was posted on the main door, as the students cheered for Brandon and Bloom.

"Bloom! Brandon!", shouted their friends, hugging them. "Honey-Buns! Welcome back.", exclaimed Stella, hugging and kissing Brandon. They laughed and were happy with each other.

"We saw you in Magix, both saving an old man on the TV.", stated Aisha, "That's was so brave of both of you."

"Thanks, Aisha. But please, I need to go to my room. Bye, guys and girls.", said Bloom lowly, as tears filled her eyes. She ran, upset and crying heavily.

"Brandon, what happened to Bloom back at Magix at home?", asked Stella. He sighed in response, "She knows. She knows that she is adopted. She just doesn't know that we know where she came from."

The gang gasped. "Let's just try to act surprised and be comforting her.", stated Flora. They walked back to find themselves seeing Bloom with Daphne and Thoren.

* * *

Thoren came over, "What's wrong with Bloom? She doesn't even tell us." "Cousin, she knows.", stated Sky, as Thoren understand what was happening.

"Oh, Bloom. Tell us what is wrong.", faked Flora, hugging her. "I'm ADOPTED!", cried Bloom, hugging the chestnut nature lover tightly.

"Sweetie, don't worry. We will help you.", said Flora. She fell asleep, as Sky carried Bloom back to her bed. Daphne and Thoren begged the gang far well

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! It was the staff of AF Magix College. "Hello, Miss Faragondra, Headmaster Saladin, Pro. Avalon. Is anything wrong?", greeted Aisha. The gang except Bloom was following her to see what was going on.

"No. We just walk to talk to all of you before dinner. We don't need to talk to Bloom, we can tell she's resting.", stated Faragonda.

"Now, what's wrong?", asked Stella, worried. "We have talk to Vanessa and Mike Peters and Oritel and Marion Sparks about Bloom, and they know that Bloom is Oritel and Marion's daughter.", informed Saladin.

"But what does it have do with us?", asked Riven, rudely. Musa just hit him lightly on his scapula.

"Oritel and Marion can't stand to reveal that they are the parents of Bloom. They don't want to tell her that she was left in a fire. We want to help the 2 families, but we need your help.", confessed Avalon.

"What about when graduate happens?", asked Stella.

"Stella! This is no time of for a joke!", exclaimed Musa. "No, I mean it! I mean, Bloom has proof due to her locket that she is part of the Sparks' family and Oritel and Marion should have pictures or anything else that is part of Bloom.", explained Brandon's girlfriend as the elders (Faragonda and Saladin) agreed.

"Why not? Since Oritel and Marion are coming for Daphne, it should be good.", stated Faragonda, "But you all must come as well. It helps." They nodded as the staff left.

"What do we do now?", asked Musa. "We can awake Bloom for dinner, and act normal to her.", answered Tecna.

* * *

/**It is not Musa and Riven, sorry. **

**Next Chapter is Musa and Riven! For Realz!**

**Hope U Understand! Thanks.**

**Avater13. **

**Hope U Like It!**


	21. Chapter 21- MuRi Forever Part 1

"**Winx College" Chapter 21: MuRi Forever **

* * *

**I know, takes very long! I am so sorry, but I am try to keep up my schedule. I can't believe I am always busy now! I still love to write on fanfiction, though! GRIT! GRIT! GRIT! GRIT!**

**I will keep going, so cheer up. Thanks and ENJOY!**

* * *

**(Tuesday, 3 Whole Days before the Fairytale Prom)**

**(This is Musa and Riven Chapter.)**

* * *

_**Riven's Point of View:**_

I was smoking outside of the school. Too bad that they didn't know I was a smoker at 13. They'd hate me, especially Musa.

"Oh, hey Riven. Is everything okay?", asked Musa, surprising me. "Hi, Musa. Um… Yeah. Everything's cool.", I responded as I puffed out smoke from my mouth. "Alright, then I go."

I wish I could tell her, and kiss her!

* * *

_**Musa's Point of View:**_

I was walking down the halls to breakfast. "Hey, Musa. Is everything alright?", asked Flora. "Oh, no worry. It's nothing.", I stated, sadly.

"Girls!", shouted a familiar voice, "What's going on?" Stella, what a headache!

_**Third Point of View:**_

"Is everything okay, Musa? I felt something is wrong. Is it boy trouble? Is it Riven?", the blonde asked. "NO, GOD! It is not fucking Riven, it is nothing!", shouted the musician.

"I just don't know what I said.", stated Stella, as Flora told her why.

* * *

The Winx and Specialists were in their Studies Class, dealing with Professor Avalon.

"So, can someone tell me all the organs of the digestive system?", asked the teacher. Timmy, Tecna, Helia, and Flora rose their hands, smiling.

"Flora, what are they and their functions?", he asked as Flora started talking, "First is the Mouth: Chops Down Food. Then second is Esophagus: Broken food is traveled into the inner organs. Then third is the stomach that breaks and moist the food by its acid. Next, the fourth is the liver/pancreas/gallbladder that moist the food ever more. Next, the small intestines that takes the nutrients. Then, the large intestines takes out the water. Finally, rectum/anus is to help the waste get out of the body." 3 claps were applause Flora, as she sat down, and everyone continue their lessons.

"Now, we are doing a little pop quiz on what we learned. It is not for a grade, but for practice." He stated, as passing out the quizzes.

Time clicked… "START!"

* * *

_Name: Musa Melody _

_Class: Studies Class_

_Teacher: Professor Avalon_

_Period: 1_

_Student Class: Freshman_

_You will be taking a little pop quiz on what you learned throughout this year in this class. Complete this quiz by circle your answer. _

_1\. What is the natural example of the element of Fire?_

_A. Stove Fire_

_B. Match Fire_

_C. Wild Fires_

_D. Lava/Magma_

_2\. A clean, **NATURAL** source of the Element of Water:_

_A. Ocean Water_

_B. River Water_

_C. Spring Groundwater_

_D. Mud Water_

3\. _Comets comes from:_

_A. Cartoon Comics_

_B. Oort Clouds_

_C. North Pole_

_D. Antarctica_

_4\. From the novel **The Giver, **what does the word "utopia" stand for?_

_A. A planet_

_B. Perfect Society_

_C. Community_

_D. Stars_

_5\. From the novel **The Giver,** what does the word "release" stand for?_

_A. Let Go_

_B. Death_

_C. Push_

_D. Force_

_Grading: _/5_

* * *

'This is just bullshit", Musa thought as she started to complete the quiz. Looking at Riven, she thought of her fairytale wedding.

* * *

_(Riven was carrying Musa to the aisle. He was smiling, while she was laughing and being joyous. Seeing the officiant was holding a book, and then he flipped around. "Musa...Musa..")_

"MUSA!" Avalon was standing in front of her desk as the rest of the class was looking over at the scene.

She looked at the stack of quizzes in the hands of Professor Avalon and her own quiz. It was BLANK! "Oh God.", she whispered as he picked it up, "Musa Melody! Explain!"

"Um… I didn't… uh… know..."

He didn't buy it, but picked up her blank quiz. "Class Dismissed To Lunch!"

* * *

"Musa! What happened in class?", asked Tecna.

"Nothing! I am fine!", she answered, a little annoyed.

"Alright, well, I need to see Timmy in the library. Gotta go.", responded Tecna, who really didn't buy it, but let it pass for Musa to relax.

Most of the Winx were with their boyfriends. Tecna with Timmy, Helia and Flora, Stella and Brandon.

Aisha and Nabu are planning to eat lunch with Codatorta, the PE Coach, for sports practice.

Bloom and Sky were talking to each other, as Musa saw their laughing and giggling.

The only one left was Riven. "Hey Riven, is this seat for anyone?", Musa asked, as she sat down. "Oh, hey Musa."

"So, um… did you see the new Wings' song: Fly?", asked Musa, trying to start up the conversation.

"Yeah. They were banging… um, no… I meant, they were good.", responded Riven, nervously, "Did you hear how Taylor Swift's Blank Space say: "Cherries Lips, Crystal Skies"?"

"Yes, it is just a metaphor.", informed the music-lover. "You have cherry lips and always bring crystal skies to me.", Riven whispered with a little smirk.

"What did you say?" "Oh, nothing."

"Well, do you know the song One To One, completely?", asked Riven, as the indigo hair teen gasped, "Are you kidding?! That like my 1ST FAV!"

"Well, are you willing to start?", he asked back. "You sure, Riv? I didn't expect you to do this.", she asked. "Nor, did I."

_**Riven:**_

_I can hear your song_

_Like a secret story_

_I can hear your heart_

_You don't have to worry_

_Girl you're not alone_

_You make it through_

_'Cause you know, you know_

_That I play for you_

_**Musa:**_

_I never thought_

_That I needed to be rescued_

_Singing by myself_

_How did my voice find you?_

_Now you're here, it's weird_

_I know that my song_

_Was meant for two_

_**Riven:**_

_I've tried to hide it everyday_

_'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid_

_**Both:**_

_But all you have to do_

_Is say my name, it melts away_

_So let's stay_

_**Both:**_

_One to one, it's the sweetest music_

_Drum one beat and we'll never lose it_

_Stronger side by side_

_Yeah we're better in harmony-ny_

_It's you and me only_

_**Both:**_

_One to one, singing through the static_

_Feels so right, we're like automatic_

_Walls are coming down_

_To the sound of our melody-dy_

_**Musa:**_

_I know I belong with you_

_Your music sets me free_

_**Musa:**_

_I'm dancing to the groove_

_It's the burning' fire_

_Can you feel this feeling'_

_It never stops_

_It goes on and on and on_

_It's singing all alone and on and on_

_This is my song_

_**Riven:**_

_You believed in who I am_

_Girl you are my best friend_

_You got the best of me_

_I shout, I scream, I sing_

_I sing: "Thank you" girl_

_**Both:**_

_One to one, it's the sweetest music_

_Drum one beat and we'll never lose it_

_Stronger side by side_

_Yeah we're better in harmony-ny_

_It's you and me only_

_**Both:**_

_One to one, singing through the static_

_Feels so right, we're like automatic_

_Walls are coming down_

_To the sound of our melody-dy_

_**Both:**_

_I know I belong with you_

_Your music sets me free_

_The world tonight belongs_

_To me and to you_

_Baby_

_**Musa:**_

_One to one, it's the sweetest music_

_Drum one beat and we'll never lose it_

_Stronger side by side (alright)_

_Yeah we're better in harmony-ny (harmony-ny)_

_It's you and me only_

_**Musa:**_

_One to one, singing through the static (it feels so right)_

_Feels so right, we're like automatic_

_Walls are coming down_

_To the sound of our melody-dy_

_(Walls are, walls are coming down)_

_I know I belong with you_

_**Both:**_

_One to one, it's the sweetest music (yeah)_

_Your music sets me free_

_Drum one beat and we'll never lose it_

_Stronger side by side_

_(You and me with wings are free)_

_Yeah we're better in harmony-ny_

_It's you and me only_

_**Both:**_

_One to one, singing through the static_

_Feels so right, we're like automatic_

_Walls are coming down_

_To the sound of our melody-dy_

**CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! **

"BRAVO!" "GREAT JOB!"

"You were great, Musa!", cheered Tecna, coming out of the library with Timmy. "Awesome!", said Aisha, hugging her. "GO MUSA!", shouted Stella and Bloom, cheering on her with Tecna. "Great Job Musa!", said Flora, with a grin.

"Riven, great job dude!", cheered Nabu, giving him a manly-hug. "But how did you get Musa to sing with you?", asked Sky, clueless as Brandon coming over with him. "I just asked her.", say Riven annoyed, like it should have been known. "Well, what is next for your preparation of Musa and Riven together?", smirked Helia, hearing his buddies' conversation.

"HEY, It was just a little tune!"

* * *

The rest of day was pretty peaceful for Musa and Riven. They bonded after the song of One To One. Then, they were partners for PE, and the gang was surprised. Usually, they hate being partnered but WOW! They played Volleyball, Basketball, Relay Race, and Gymnastics. They WON!

Soon, PE was over, and Musa was pretty happy. She was around the school, of course, to take a break.

"So Musa… what are doing with my boy?", soon interpreted one of those Beta girls named Darcy. She was a new girl who was part of the Cloud-tower Caracas Team. A tomboy girl just like Musa.

"So he's your homeboy, bee-yotch!", cursed Musa, as she slapped Darcy in the face. The Betas, who were close by her, heard the loud slap. "Let's teach that little girl a lesson.", commented Chimera, while Meredith was helping Darcy heal her face.

"Why, do you need back-up, Darcy?", questioned the music-lover, as she started to back away. "Oh, dear, I just need to teach you a lesson.", said Darcy, as she started chasing her. "GO AWAY!"

"What are we waiting for?", commented Chimera, "Let's throw some rocks." The group started flinging rocks above her head, as she tried ducking them.

BOOM!

"RIVEN!" Musa was shielded by Riven, as the Betas and Darcy gasped. "Riven, what are you doing here?"

"Smoking… But not now!" He became angry at Darcy and the "witches", and Riven and Musa started to chase them off. "NO, RIVEN, PLEASE!", cried D, as she ran back inside.

* * *

"Riven, thank you.", said Musa, "For saving my life." She looked down, not wanting to see her crush see her be blushing in embarrassment.

"No worries. It doesn't matter.", he responded, puffing out carbon dioxide, in front of his face. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not."

"Why do you smoke and when did you start smoking?" Riven froze there, "It is none of your business." Musa knew something was wrong with Riven, a sympathetic face was given to the magenta specialist. "Alright, Fine. I will tell you, every part of my life. I hope I can trust you with this.", he gave up, knowing Musa wouldn't even like him, at all.

* * *

_Riven's Answer:_

_I am Riven Cruz. I was an orphan, who raised himself on the streets until my 16th birthday. Before I was adopted by the Cruz family, I was pretty young. At the age of 1, I already was a speaker, but also, a thief of heart. _

_My street buddy, his name "Lightning Star" or Leo, was helping me robbed gas stations. We got "Slim Jim", "M&amp;M Chocolates", and anything else in mind. As I got older at 11, I started to rob people of their money. Then, I had enough to start smoking and it gave a pleasure to relax. _

_Soon at 13, I was caught to juvenile jail, and spending 3 years all alone. _

_One day, I was sent to an orphanage, and was quickly adopted by the Cruz family. When I went to their home, I tricked them and used their money to buy me cigarettes._

* * *

"Riven, I am so sorry.", Musa started to state, "I… I didn't know." She looked directly at him, and hugged him.

* * *

**I love sweet ends, but Musa and Riven still keeps going. **

**Hooray for Musa and Riven fans!**

**Thanks, Avater13!**


	22. Chapter 22- Specialists' Crush

"**Winx College" Chapter 22: Specialists' Crushes!**

* * *

_Previously Chapter 21 Of Winx College:_

"_Riven, I am so sorry.", Musa started to state, "I… I didn't know." She looked directly at him, and hugged him._

* * *

"I don't deserve your sympathy, nor your pity.", he stated coldly, and ran off.

* * *

**(Wednesday, 2 more days until Prom. Friday is Prom Day. Graduation is the last day of school, the next Monday.)**

* * *

"Bloom, wake up! Wake up!" Bloom was having a dream. Brandon woke to see a certain red-headed tilt her head side-by side many times.

_**Bloom's dream:**_

_(Marion's lullaby) _

"_Look mama, Bloom woke up.", said a child-like voice. "Isn't she wonderful?", stated a grown-man. _

"_Come here, Bloom."_

Her cyan eyes snapped up. Brandon fell down the bed. 'What is going on? Who were does people? Are those my parents?', she thought, seeing a familiar face near her, "Brandon, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, sis.", yawning, "You woke me from your dream."

"So what was it about?"

"Just a little memory from my past.", she answered, "It is 6:30 pm. We better get ready."

* * *

The Winx and Specialists arrived at their Studies Class just in time. "Good Morning, class. We will not be studying like usual.", Avalon stated, as the class cheered, "Instead of that….On Monday, Graduation will happen, and the headmistress of our college as asked this period to perform a little chant to give a farewell to our seniors. So she had asked us to make a chant with our mascot on it, too."

The class cheered, until the staff interrupted a little message, "But before that, time to check out your class grades." They just frown, as he cleared his throat and embarrassed his students,

"Aisha Tides: 90%

_Bloom Peters: 95%_

_Brandon Peters: 70%_

_Flora Marigold: 98%_

_Helia Phillips: 98%_

_Musa Melody: 0%_

_Nabu Turner: 91%_

_Riven Cruz: 70%_

_Sky King: 95%_

_Stella Solaria: 75%_

_Tecna Titania: 100%_

_Timmy Freeman: 100%_

_Cattily Mills: 80%_

_Karena H: 51% _

_Gigi Smith: 94%_

_Austin James: 86%_

_Alice Love: 90%"_

"Musa Melody, I would like to talk to you about your grade. Class, go ahead, and get some chant ideas."

Avalon led Musa outside of the classroom. "Musa, I am very disappointed in you. You had fail your last quiz with an F marked on it. Explain what is going on?", he sternly asked.

"Professor, I… was ….", she started slowly, hoping that something interrupted them. "Professor, we got a chant!"

"Musa, let's continue later. We must do our chant." She nodded in happiness, and went to the Winx.

"Thanks, girls." Aisha and Stella smirked, "Your Welcome." All knew that Musa didn't do it, because she was daydreaming.

"Now, what is the chant?", he asked eagerly, looked for a surprise. The Winx, Specialists, and the others put on the show.

"_We have no fear… (**Chorus: **2015)!_

_We won't shed a tear… (**Chorus:** 2015)!_

_We are powerful… (**Boys** raised their fists)!_

_and courageous! (**Girls **pumped up their hands)!_

_And mighty! **(The whole group **jumped high)!_

_We are DRAGONS! (**Chorus: **Rawr!)_

_(**Chorus: **2015, 2015, 2015. Graduation YEAR!)"_

_**(Author's note: I know. Cheer sucks. Too simple. I didn't care for a cheer anyway… Thx for Understanding.)**_

_**(Now, you are here to enjoy Chapter 22, so enjoy the rest of the story.)**_

"Wonderful job, students. Now, do practice together. Because on Monday, your stage will shine for a farewell chant for the class of 2015."

* * *

"So Daphne, are you nervous for prom?", Stella asked, smiling brightly as usual. "Stella, I don't go to prom. No one even asked. I don't even bothered to buy a dress or a gown from prom. Besides, I have graduation to worry about.", she simply stated, as Stella freaked out, "AHHHHHHHHHH! NO WAY!"

"Girl, Bloom, Aisha, and Musa are going to prom, because they just want to enjoy themselves. Why not go to prom this year? Come on, graduation is on Monday. You need to relax and dance it off for the final year. Please Daphne?", the Solarian begged, "I can design a dress for you."

Stella was given the puppy eyes, then a few tears. "Please?" "Please!" "PLEASE?" "PLEASE!" "PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP WITH AN ICE CREAM CONE AND RAINBOW SPRINKLES WITH CARAMEL SYRUP?!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Now, please, stop! You made me deaf."

"GOOD! I was busy starving and pleasing at the same time."

They laughed as the others came by, rolling in with their meals. "So, what was all that screeching?", asked Musa, rolling her eyes. "Let me guess..."

"STELLA!"

Daphne nodded in agreement, and chuckled. "So, who is your date?", Aisha asked. The light blonde shook a 'no.' with a smile.

Aisha rose an eyebrow, "You are popular, beautiful, and kind, Daphne. Who wouldn't want to ask you? You sure about that."

"Aisha, I am certain. My father, well, he is pretty strict on my dates. All the boys I tried to date, they ran away from me, because of my dad."

The rest of the girls laughed. "Don't worry, Dap. You can join us. We are so single, ready to mingle.", commented Musa with a huge smirk.

* * *

"Thoren, so who's the lucky girl?", asked his cousin, as he blushed, "I haven't even asked yet, Mister Sky Robert King."

"Wait, your middle name is Robert?", Brandon started laughing.

"But come on, dude. Who is the lucky lady?", Riven joined in the conversation.

"Not telling you.", Thoren resisted, smirking confidently, "But I will hint you. She is a kind, loving, serious, but a cheerful and adventurous girl."

"All girls have that personality.", stated Timmy, "An example could be Tecna. She is a kind, loving, serious, but a cheerful and adventurous girl."

"So is Aisha. She is cheerful and adventurous on sports. And kind, loving, and serious on being helpful."

The guys started at him, then each other. Riven, Sky, and Brandon fell down from their seats. Then, Thoren, Helia, and Timmy desperately tried not to laugh loud.

Nabu just admitted his crush. "Ohhhhhhhhhh SHIT!"

"Go Ahead, Man! Ask her out!", Riven grinned, clearly not trying to laugh. "No way in a million shit years will I ever do it!"

"Let's make a deal then…" Thoren looked at him with bright, glazing eyes.

* * *

"We need to break that happy group up.", said Chimera with glaring eyes to Stella and Brandon. "I think you are right.", Darcy replied at the notice of Musa and Riven. "But how… their love (making a gross face) is YUCK!", screeched Meredith, showing her fingers on a stuck-out tongue. "We need to do something, I mean Diaspro, my sister, was expelled!", shouted Politea, "Thanks to that… that… THAT FUCKING WHORE!"

"Politea, calm down. You hate Daphne for stealing your man and Bloom for expelling your sister. We all hate 'them', but we also hate all. I mean, you are the ruin senior, who got rejected by famous Daphne Sparks, the richest of the seniors, besides Sky King, who is richer than Daphne. You already got ruin by Daphne. It should ruin your reputation even more, if you attack the Winx's love life.", stated

Krystal, looking at her purple- glittered nails with a fall maple leaf as decorations.

The rest of the Betas laughed evilly at her carelessness. The brown-headed senior turned hell red. "What do you mean DAPHNE for? I HATED HER FROM THE MINUTE I MET HER! Besides, she isn't even dating Thoren yet. I still got a good chance with him.", smirked back the former friend.

Then, Jade laughed so hard that milk came out of her nose! "Eww!"

"Sorry, girls.", Jade said, getting out her lunch napkins she always collected, "But Politea, surely, you only have a slim chance to none with him. He saw that you were greedy by how your sister describe the fight between you and Daphne when you told her that."

"Whatever, bee-yotch. I don't give a damn penny about it. I am confident that Thoren forgot about that fight, and still wants me for who I am!", she grinned.

"Okay, but don't come complaining to us when Thoren ask Daphne to prom.", warned Chimera, flicking out her dark hair.

* * *

"No Way! You are just gonna give me some shitty $5 for some asking out.", yelled Nabu, "No HELL will I ever accept the deal!"

"Fine! Instead of Thoren's $5 dollars way, I will message this photo to Miss Sunshine for her to post on her Instagram.", Riven dared as the look of Nabu's eyes shivered in embarrassment.

The rest of the guys saw the secret photo captured as how Nabu was combing his 'frizzy-popped' brown hair.

"5… 4… 3… 2… and…."

"Alright! Alright, bro! You got me!", said Nabu, "But I am asking her to prom on Prom day!"

The Specialists just shook their heads, "CHICKEN!"

Riven stood up and made the noises, "CAWK! CAWK! CAWK! CAWK!"

"I ain't chicken! Fine, I will show you!", said a stubborn Nabu, not trying to show fear.

* * *

Nabu came over to the Winx's section on the table, "Hello, Winx. Daphne."

"Is anything wrong, Nabu?", asked Aisha, in a melodic voice.

**Nabu's Point of View (Author's Note: And yes, now I put POV): **

I just shuddered in fear when she came over in front of me. Her cerulean eyes stared deep into my soul. "Is anything wrong, Nabu?", she asked in an alluring voice.

I start to have a little trans. "Nabu? Nabu? Nabu?" Her voice grew into my soul.

"NABU!"

"Yeah, Aisha. You called?", I said, feeling a little, silly smile come up. "So, is anything wrong?", she asked, as she stared at me. Her cerulean orbs were shining to my sight.

Her arms were crossed, and her face was still and fierce. I knew I had to make this quick.

"Aisha. Well, um…" I was hoping for an interruption.

"Dear Students, ATTENTION! We would like to get your attention for the last few days of college **(A/N: it doesn't mean the shutdown of college). **Tomorrow, we are setting up for our fairytale prom, so we will have no classes. We will only have our meals hours regularly scheduled these few days. So, everyone get ready for 2015 dance."

Everyone started to cheer. Great… I might have to dress like some regal prince like Sky or a wizard.

"So, I heard your birthday is on Friday, thanks to your mother. Happy Early Birthday, Nabu.", she said, looking down at her blue high-heel boots.

I knew something was going on. The Winx girls were chattering and giggling at Aisha. A cute, little blush appeared on Aisha's face, "Excuse me. I have to talk to the girls for a moment." She ran, and whispered away.

* * *

I went back with the boys. "So, how did it go, bro?", Riven asked with that swagger move that I think it's embarrassing.

"It was fine…." Thoren raised his left eyebrow, "Nabu. You didn't do, did you?" They were all waiting for an answer. I bowed my head down and sigh, "She ran away before I could say anything else."

"Wow, that is just deep shit, bro." Helia shook his head. "So, Sky, Riven, Thoren, aren't you guys going to propose to your "crushes?", I asked, knowing what they'd say.

"Dude! We don't have crushes!", they shouted in unison.

"Come on, Riven. We know that you have a crush on Musa.", I responded.

"And Thoren, you act like you were already Daphne's boyfriend.", Helia chuckled off himself.

"Also, Mister Sky "Robert" King, you act too special around Bloom.", Brandon stated with a huge smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Brandon. That is so not true.", Sky commented, bored.

The Specialists doubted him.

**Brandon:** "What about the time you hoped Bloom would be okay when she was sick, Sky?"

**Thoren: **"And the time you played the conch at the beach with her?"

**Helia: **"And the time you asked her to help you cook?"

**Nabu: **"So, see. You have a crush on Bloom!"

* * *

**This chapter is to commemorate about the Specialists' crushes. This isn't a love story chapter, but still… it is still a chapter.**

**I am sorry that I couldn't upload early. My time is NOT unlimited anymore. School is now all over my schedule now, but remember, patience is the key, and even with school, I am not doing hiatus. **

**Promise!**

**Thanks, **

**Avater13 (A beginning author)**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

_**P.S. I am still updating. Just slowly These 3 seasons, but summer is much faster.**_


	23. Chapter 23- Prom Day

"**Winx College" Chapter 23: Prom Day!**

* * *

**(Today is Friday! Prom Day!)**

* * *

The lights were gleaming. Music was booming. Dancing couples all around the dance floor, as many alumni and parents came to the college. The Winx, Specialists, Daphne, and Thoren were waiting for their parents.

A long limo pulled over. It was Oritel and Marion with Erendor, Flynn, Crescent, and Samara. The other section was with Radius and Luna with Terendor and Niobe. The next section had Ho-Boe and Matlin with Electronico and Magnethia. Rose Marigold was with the Peters Family. Tamir and Alya Turner was with Magnethio and Electrica Freeman. Their children looked at them with shock. They all came casual.

* * *

"Daphne!", Oritel and Marion said, as they came over to hug their daughter. Daphne was getting squished by her parents' love.

* * *

"Brandon. Bloom.", Vanessa called out, hugging her children. Mike came along to see their children alright.

* * *

"Hey mom.", Thoren greeted, smiling. Crescent looked at her son. "My son. You're alright.", she stated. Flynn looked at her and Thoren. He just glared at them.

* * *

"Hello, Flora.", Rose began, "It's mommy. Remember, dear?" Flora gave her mother a daisy.

"Hi, mom. It is great to see you again.", she responded. "Now, how's Miele?" Her mother smiled and nodded a "well".

* * *

Tamir, Alya, Terendor, and Niobe were with Aisha and Nabu. Aisha and Nabu smiled at their parents, and had a reunion with each other.

"It has been so long, Alya," Niobe greeted, hugging her best friend.

"Well, we came back to the old days. Your daughter is beautiful, Niobe. A perfect girl." Aisha smiled and blushed at Nabu's mother comment.

"Well, Nabu. It's nice to see, son," Aisha's father speaks. Nabu smiled back, and shook his hand.

* * *

"Hello, Electrica.", Magnethia said, coldly. Electrica glared and snarled at Timmy's mother.

"Hey, Electronico.", Magnethio growled. Timmy and Tecna look at their parents. Why were they arguing with each other? The Freeman and Titania Family looked at their children, and gasped. They were holding hands tightly, and blushing at each other. Their children were in love!

* * *

"Hello, father.", Sky spoke in contact with Erendor. Erendor patted his son's back.

"Hi, Sky.", Samara jumped in, "So, have you found a date?" She smiled cheesy with a giggle in her heart. Sky blushed at his mother's question. He just hugged his beloved mother, "Let's just say I love her, too."

* * *

"Musa. I glad to see you again.", Matlin cooed. Musa looked confused and look at her father. Ho-Boe looked at them. "Your mother didn't died, dear. When you were just 3 years old, she left for a special reason. Now, your mother is back.", her father explained. Matlin shed her tears, seeing her baby girl 16 years old. Musa smiled from ear-to- ear, finally to see her real mother alive.

"Mother!'', Musa cried. "My dear Musa," Matlin replied back, crying.

* * *

"Daddy!", Stella shouted, jumping on Radius. He fell down and laughed. Luna helped Radius up. "Mom!" The Solarian parents look at their Stella. She was the same glamorous, cheerful darling like she always was. "Oh Stella, your gown is divine.", Luna screeched. Stella hugged her fashionsta mother. Radius just shook his head, and laughed.

* * *

"So, who's taking who?", Marion laughed with Samara. The couples who were asked, blushed, as the rest laughed.

"Well, let's give you a summary.", Stella stated, "Flora and Helia, Me and sweet Brandon, and Tecna and Timmy."

Rose, Radius, Luna, Vanessa, and Mike smiled. Magnethia, Electrica, Electronico, and Magnethio just glared at their blushing teens. The Winx, Specialists, Daphne, and Thoren dragged their parents to the scene for the safety of the technology's parents and their children.

* * *

"May I have this dance, Flora?", Helia asked. She smiled with gleaming eyes, as Rose remember dancing on the floor with Flora's father, Liam. She smiled for the future for Flora. Rose held the rose that Liam gave her. She planned to give the red rose to Flora who will grow it with more love.

* * *

Radius, Luna, Vanessa, and Mike were smiling at Brandon and Stella. Stella looked at her knight and proud, prom armor. Brandon looked at his princess. They were dancing in the limelight. "You are beautiful, sunshine.", he commented, making her face a tint of rose. "You are handsome, my knight and shining armor.", she replied back.

* * *

The technology families weren't in a great situation. Tecna and Timmy were dancing uncomfortable under their parents' shadows, but instead, they just smiled and kept looking at each other. "Tecna, our parents don't look happy at all. They look mad." He frowned as Tecna gave back an expression, "What do we do now?" "I don't know, but we need to do something soon.", Timmy stated ideally.

"Magnethia, we need to separate Tecna from Timmy.", Electronico whispered. "Electronico, Tecna looks so happy. Should we even separate them?" Tecna's father stared at the Freeman Family, who were holding their own conversation.

"Come On, Magnethio! Timmy needs to be separated from that ugly slutty Tecna.", Electrica whispered, snarling. Magnethio looked at his wife.

"Don't. Timmy never had a girlfriend. Why do you want to ruin our son's happiness?" Magnethio explained. Electrica just huffed and glared at his soft and wise husband.

* * *

Oritel and Marion started to slow dance in love, as Vanessa and Mike followed in their footsteps.

"Oritel, do you think we could ever reveal to Bloom that she's our daughter?", his wife asked. He had a mourned look, "I really don't know.

The Sparks and Peters Family looked at Bloom. She was at the punch bar, smiling at her friends.

* * *

"May I dance with you, young lady?", a familiar crush asked with a high-class manner. The red-headed chuckled, and took his hand.

"Sky. I never thought that we would dance together," Bloom confessed. Her cyan orbs looked at the blonde.

"Dearest Bloom, I wanted to ask you, but I was too afraid," her dance partner replied.

She smiled back with a gleam, as the Eyaklons, Peters, and Sparks looked at them.

"So… do you think I would have hope to find my biological parents?" Bloom asked with tears, seeing the sight of her foster parents smile at her.

The Specialist looked at the Sparks, who looked at their real daughter.

"Bloom, you can do anything. I believe that you will find your biological parents. I believe in you." She had cherished at what he said. Her heart grew bigger, as they dance longer in motion. The smiles grew bigger and bigger.

* * *

"Beautiful, may I have this dance?" The mysterious stranger asked with politeness. She chuckled at that little question.

"Thoren, I gladly accept your generous offer." The young male took her hands, and twisted her around.

"One… Two… Three… Four…" Thoren kept repeating the statement over and over again.

"You can't waltz?" The Sparks member asked intrigued. Unfortunately, the King member nodded as his eyes dropped at his lazy shoes, "I just know I will fall down."

The blonde's eyes perched up from their position, as she took her hands and connected with his. "It's a square box, Thoren. Here… let me help you."

* * *

"Aisha…Can I talk to you?" Nabu asked. She brought her hand to Nabu, and dragged him to a corner.

"Go ahead, Nabu. It seems very important," the Winx girl commented. Nabu pulled out a beautiful cerulean-dye rose, and a piece of a papyrus.

_**Your eyes shine like the mystical ocean.**_

_**Your laugh makes me smile.**_

_**I can't stand when you're adventurous…**_

_**The way you never apologized when you beat me at sports.**_

_**I love how you are.**_

_**The most comfortable time I have is with you.**_

_**I love you too much to let you go…**_

_**May I have the honors to dance with you, love?**_

When Nabu opened his distinguishing violent orbs, he saw Aisha's eyes shimmered in warm tears.

"Nabu. That was beautiful. I really don't know what to say," the young teenager whispered.

"May I have the honors to dance with you, love?", he repeatedly questioned.

"I would be honored to dance with you… handsome Nabu."

The male took her hands, and turned to the dance floor. With the dainty cerulean rose on her hair, they twist and twirl together.

_"In together we are forever… we are in a lullaby. I loved you too many times. The rose of love was you. You are my shining armor. The romantic journey… We reached it now. And I will love and love you too many times. Heartbreaks and Betrayal will never end… but we will stay together forever strong…" The song made the couple dance, as their parents saw them in harmony together._

_"And our love will stay forever… even when we died…"_

* * *

"Riven, dear! It's mother," a lady yelled. 'It must be his foster mother', Musa thought as they saw them greet.

"So… Riven. Did you get a date to the prom?", she asked. Her siren voice sounded like a chipmunk, annoying and over-retro.

"No, mother." His gloomy voice trotted the ways of his steps.

Mrs. Cruz tusked her lips, "Riven… You will never get a girl with that attitude in life. If you are shy, just say it. Riven, if you're single, go mingle." The audience started to laugh at Liza's statement.

He went outside, sad and departing.

* * *

"Riven, it's Musa." Her violent eyes looked at his tearful orbs. Her hands touched his own. "Riven. I understand that you are embarrassed. Don't fret about it. I have had the same feeling too." His head turned upwards with a shocking look, "But you have a perfect life, Musa. Mine's was full of rats and bugs."

The musician laughed at his answer, "No one has the perfect life, Riven! Let me just tell you about all of our friends, the Winx and the Specialists. I really don't have a perfect life, because I never got to see my mother until today. I suffered without a mother. Now, isn't that just sad? Also, Sky nor Thoren nor Stella nor Daphne have a perfect life either. Thoren is being ignored and mistreated by his father when he was young. Daphne _used _to grieve over her dead baby sister. That is still not the greatest. Stella may seen all cheerful and happy, but she was the most bullied when she was younger. Sky, when he was at age 10, he was already wear a bow-tie and suit with many packets in his arms. He had to train to became rich like his mother and father. Riven, do you see any perfection in the rich? Anything?"

The magenta- haired teenager shook his head, "I guess… I am not the only one." She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss. "Then I love you, too."

She took his hands back into the building. "Now, come on, let me drag you to the dance floor!" Her laughter filled the room with harmonic joy to his heart, as he followed in his own smile.


	24. Chapter 24- Ultimate Graduation

**Winx College Chapter 24: **_"Graduation"_

* * *

**(**Author's Note: **Remember. This story may seem magic, but remember no magic! This story is full of twist and drama.)**

* * *

**(**Spoiler: **Reveals the ultimate truth everyone has been waiting for!)**

* * *

"Daphne Sparks. Congratulations," Miss Grizelda announced. The applause cheered for the rich teen, as she stepped up the stage to receive her diploma.

"Daphne Sparks. Congrats to your outstanding achievement on your new trained career of government law," Faragondra proudly hugged the graduated blonde, as Saladin shook her hand.

"Thank you, headmistress. I am very happy that I have graduated, but I am deeply upset that I get to leave college. This college holds so many memories that I will always remember. Thank you, Alfea Fountain College. I will always hold this in my heart," Her speech innovated many smiles from her friends and fans as she stepped down the stage, and hugged her parents.

"Thoren King. Congratulations!" Saladin handed the certificate to the young adult, "Your wonderful volunteer work help many homeless people in Magix, and so congrats on your hard work on your major of Medicinal and Pharmaceutical Chemistry." He bowed at his sensei, as his handsome smile shined brighter than who he is.

He walked down the stage with his graduation cape dragging behind him, hugging his tearing mother. His father's look soften unusually, and they became a positive family.

"Politea Hall. Congrats," the elder headmistress said, "On your new trained career of fashion designing." The Betas clapped their hands, as they applauded their best friend's senior sister. She curtsy on the stage and she shouted, "Thank You!''

The graduating seniors were announced one by one, as the freshmen students cheered for 2015!

* * *

_"We have no fear… (_**_Chorus: _**_2015!)_

_We won't shed a tear… (_**_Chorus: _**_2015!)_

_We are powerful… (_**_Boys _**_raised their fists)_

… _and Courageous! (_**_Girls _**_pumped their hands)_

… _and Mighty! (_**_The whole group _**_jumped high)_

_We are Dragons! (_**_Chorus: _**_Rawr!)_

_(_**_Chorus:_**_ 2015\. 2015. 2015. Graduation Year!)"_

* * *

The crowd cheer as many parents congrats their senior children.

"We are so happy for you, Daphne! You too, Thoren!" The Winx and Specialists looked at the two seniors with a great grin. Suddenly, Daphne kisses Thoren on the cheek. Everyone gasped, as Thoren looked at the crushing Sparks member with burning cheeks.

"Here's a little surprise," he whispered back. His lips touched hers, and a magical moment burst from the setting. Her hazel eyes turned into saucers, and a dark color of pink on her face.

"Aw!" The girls giggled to see both of them blush.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was blowing her ears off. People looked at her to think ate the Infamous Sparxian Capsaicin Pepper. Politea looked at the celebration's crimson liquid, and decided to add one of her greatest prank recipes for a special couple.

"Daphne. Thoren. Would you like some punch?", the brown-headed nicely recommended, as the couple smiled.

"That would be wonderful, Politea. Thank you." Her kindness made the prankster laugh even more.

With a stolen, stinky pair of socks from a basketball player, Politea gently stir the skunk in there. Her eyes became crimson to see her plan work beautifully.

"Now, two glasses of fetish skunk should teach them revenge, while I get my own good juice up in my refreshments. What a pathetic group." Her evil whisper smoked away in the bright scene, as she walked towards her victims, Daphne and Thoren. "Here… to celebrate graduation for one another," Politea shouted, as they clink glasses together.

* * *

_**Puh!**_

"Politea!" Both of the seniors shouted. Thoren crushed his glasses, as the pieces fell on the blades of grass. His hands had shards of little pieces of the sharp, as his fist balled together.

"Politea! This taste like feet!", Daphne yelled at her, tossing the whole glass at her. She barely missed her target, as she stomped across to her aim.

All the female brown-headed did was laughing, "Says the wealthy girl who has the biggest crush on a poor guy." Everyone gasped at her cruel words of Thoren.

* * *

**_Slap!_**

Huge fingerprints were on the enemy's fair face. Politea's jade eyes turned furious. "How Dare You, Blonde?!"

Daphne smirked, "Oh… lost your cool. Who knew that you only friend me because I was rich?" She had a confident laughter with a relaxing smile.

Politea held her special punch bowl up in the air, and pour it upon Daphne and Thoren.

"Ooo…" The crowd cheered, as the couple raged in madness.

"Daphne!", her father stopped her before she picked a shard of broken glass.

"Thoren!", his mother stopped him at a mid-point.

"Politea!", her father and mother stopped her with a glare.

"You are all graduating seniors from a great, historical college. Instead of celebrating your achievements, you are fighting over something disgusting and despicable. Politea… you start out with your skunk punch prank and has an opinion that feels stereotypical. Thoren… you crushed a cup of expensive crystals and now is threaten a young lady. You are suppose to be a gentlemen. Daphne… you are an honorable Sparks Member of a wealthy family and you are disgracing your title by getting revenge. Two against one is injustice. Why don't you guys learn how to get along?", Oritel stated, as the aggrieved teens stared at the man.

"That's right. But why did this start?", Crescent asked, trying to make peace between her son and two young, inspiring females.

"Her sister Diaspro started it with Bloom," Sky said, jumping in at her aunt's questioning, "Luckily, Diaspro was expelled from the college and now is at a Lady Preparatory this year. As I hear from the headlines of rich family members." Politea glared at him, as she started to charge at Bloom.

She pulled out the locket from Bloom's neck.

"My locket!" She screeched, as she went after her enemy's sibling. "Give it back to me!" Everyone started to chase after the graduated senior.

"Politea Renee Hall!", Jacqueline (Mother of Politea and Diaspro), "Give that back to the freshmen. You're supposed to be an example!" Her sister Diaspro was right near the raging parent, trying to warn her elder sister.

Diaspro held a feather fan in front of her face. Her hazel eyes showed worry, as her brunette-haired sister saw and stop. A red gown draped the natural floor, as she saw the setting.

"Elder Sister. It is not proper to be a lady running. Just give back the necklace! You are a part of the Hall Family. A rich family," the blonde states.

"Diaspro! What has that private school done to you? Like you used to be so much fun, but now, you just become to refine! Idiot!" The crowd gasped, as Diaspro glared at the sibling. She clasped her fan, and turned away with an elegant posture. Her closed eyes flowed amber tears.

* * *

"There you are, Bloom. Your beautiful locket," Marion picked it out of the teen's hands and gave the golden jewelry back to her biological daughter. "Thank you, Mrs. Sparks." She soon furrowed her red brows to see her locket open up to see a picture.

"This picture… It looks so familiar." Bloom looked at Oritel, Marion, and Daphne. Her eyes widened at her comparison. "You… You… It can't be, can it?" Her face turned shocking to see them standing in front of her.

Daphne sighed, "Yes, Bloom. It can. My mother, my father, and I are your biological family." She expected Bloom to smile, but her sister frowned.

"Did everyone know this? Is that why you guys acted so weird in the beginning of the year?" The Winx, Oritel, Marion, Thoren, Daphne, and Specialists looked guilty.

"Why didn't you guys ever told me?", Bloom teared up, "Was it because it would hurt my feelings or I was it too quick to know and I wasn't ready for the truth?"

"Daughter, please understand us for not telling the truth. It is just we were feared to say it. We didn't have any moments to say it." Oritel looked at his youngest daughter, touching her shoulder. "We're sorry we could tell you, but try to understand our point of view."

Her cyan eyes looked at him. They didn't show understanding. They showed emotions of heavy tears and broken pieces of the heart.

"I… I am sorry. I got to go." She ran into the dorm section of the college.


	25. Chapter 25- I Understand

**Winx College Chapter 25: **"I Understand"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is not the last chapter. Chapter 26 will be the finale. This story will be carrying out lots of emotion for the family and Bloom. Let's just think it may seem happily after all ready, but you will have to wait for Chapter 26, the epilogue.**

* * *

"Bloom, can you just listen to us?" Flora had came into the room to see Bloom staring at her aquamarine boots. Her cyan eyes had no more anger, but it looked unbelievable. She balled up her fist to see the looks of a tomato.

She stared at her best friends, friends, sister, Thoren, and her biological parents. "Go ahead, Flora. I wouldn't care one bit," Her sorrow voice took over her happiness, "I know you left me in a fire anyway."

"Sister, we didn't leave you in a fire. When the hotel caught on fire, a fireman took us away so soon that we couldn't rescue you. For so many years, mother cried for your little soul to be back in the family, thinking that you were dead. Father, he couldn't cry, but he struggled with work to know you were lost. I, it was unbearable for me. I couldn't stand to realize my cute, baby sister was gone. We are just glad that you're alive, thanks to the fireman, your adopted father, Mike. Also, your foster mother Vanessa for raising you as well," Daphne smiled at the red-headed, tearing up. Oritel and Marion hugged their youngest child.

"But… why and how are you in Magix?", she asked.

"Well, after the huge fire of the hotel we were staying in Gardenia, your grandfather had call your mother to see if we were okay. We lied about you, so he wouldn't get worried. He had asked me to run the Sparks' Business in Magix City, because he wanted to retire. When we got there, he found you nowhere in our hands. Your grandparents grieved for your lost, Bloom. They loved you. My mother had loved you so much, Bloom. She missed you," Oritel had informed of the past events from 16 years ago.

"But why did the Winx, Specialists, Daphne, and Thoren didn't tell me?", she questioned again.

"My little sister. We just wanted to protect you. We just thought that you weren't ready to learn the truth," Brandon snuggled his sister in his arms.

"Don't worry. I know you are thinking that you will leave us, but you will always be a part of us. And you will always be my little sister," Brandon whispered into her ears.

She smiled happily, "I guess I just found my real parents. I guess that my dream had came true."

* * *

"Hello Bloom, Brandon. And friends..." Vanessa looked shocked to see a large group standing behind their children.

"Hello, mother. May we come in?'', the male teenager asked. Vanessa brought them into the living room, "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you for your gratitude though." Oritel had mention, observing the little apartment. He looked in tight-phobia. How did his youngest daughter even survive here with 3 other family member?

"Honey, I hear voices. Are they visitors?" Mike had shouted across from the bedroom. He came out to see such a huge group.

Suddenly, Marion interrupted, "Oh dear! I am so sorry. We forgot to introduce ourselves." "I'm Marion Sparks. It is very nice to meet you." She shook hands with Mike and Vanessa, as her husband followed her lead.

Oritel makes eye-contact, "I'm Oritel Sparks. I am glad to meet wonderful people."

"I'm Mike, Oritel and Marion. This is my wife, Vanessa."

"We would like to have a private conversation," Flora mention as the Peters had understand what they were about to say.

* * *

Vanessa and Mike had big O's in their mouth. They were staring at the Sparks' couple.

"So, I rescued your child that you didn't see?", Mike questioned.

"Yes. From 16 years of the Gardenia Hotel Fire." Marion held a piece of her formal clothing, looking down on the carpet. Her starry eyes let go a few tears.

"Mother..." Marion looked at Bloom. She just called her mother for the first time; Marion smiled weakly in joy.

"My child. My sweet darling little flower of blossoming. My beautiful Bloom," Her voice echoed from her droplets, "How much I wait for you?"

"Father." Oritel's face broke out so emotional. They hugged Bloom like a plush teddy bear. "Our Bloom. Our sweet darling." Daphne pounded into the huge family hug. Again, it felt like a happy ending for everyone.

"Mike, Vanessa," Bloom had a giant upside-down frown, "Or shall I say mom and dad. I… am sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Are you afraid that you will leave us? Me, Mike, and Brandon. Of course not, Bloom. You will always be a part of our family." Vanessa's words had touched Bloom's heart of stone and broke the boundary that had causes pain. Everyone joined into the huge love. It was a happily ever after all.


	26. Chapter 26- Epilouge

**Winx College Chapter 26: "**Epilogue"

* * *

Six pregnant women with their husbands in the Sparks mansion. There were also a "few" more visitors that had a reunion.

"Daphne, Nicole is so cute." Her sister had look at her 3-year old nephew with adorable eyes.

"Bloom, how many months are you in your pregnancy?", she asked. "Um… 5 months. But I feel sorry for Stella; she is on 9 months and her due date is in August I can tell she is in absolute pain. She has only 1 month before she starts birth labor. I hope she's ready." She looked at her best friend in sadness; She could never bear the thought that her best friend might die. She started to tear up, hoping for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile, two Winx were having such a giggling time.

"Tecna, congrats to you." Musa hugged her best friend.

"I know. I just found out, and it seems Timmy was so happy that he lifted me up." She laughed as she mention her husband's name. "I just hoped that his and my parents would accept it. I'm just glad they promise to stop their constant family feud."

"So, Musa. According to our previous and lovely conversations **(Tecna had winked)**, it seems that you are in 7 months. How does Riven feel?"

Musa had a face of "really?", but she flipped her frown upside-down.

"Riven. He's a little stressed, but he did such a good for our little girl. He had quit smoking when we all graduated. He had always helped prepare our dinner and do my chores when it was hard for me. I just feel so lucky that I have a wonderful husband." Musa's joyfulness touched Tecna's soul. Tecna had always thought that her best friend would suffer, but she was illogical. She is just glad that her best friend has a good life that was planned perfectly.

Tecna had walked to her husband. Her throat swallowed her saliva, as she walked to her mother, father, mother-in-law, and father-in-law.

"Um. Mother, father. Me and Timmy want to tell you something." The two technology families looked at their daughter and son. "I'm pregnant." Their mothers pounded on Tecna.

"Sweetie, congratulations! You are pregnant!" Tecna grin at Timmy. Their mothers were happy.

"Well, my boy. Take care of my Tecna," Electronico hit Timmy's back in great pride. Magnethio looked at his son. He remember how Timmy was just a shy boy who didn't knew about himself, but now, he is a grown man with a good family.

* * *

"Hey Aisha." Flora was walking around the Sparks mansion, looking for the brunette Winx. Flora plopped on the couch in misery.

"Flora, trust me. I am sure you legs feel like mines. Don't worry, Me, Stella, and you feel the same legs' pain." Aisha looked at her best friend with sympathy. She knew the same thought that Flora would think. They were both in eight months of pregnancy. Only one month away from Stella.

* * *

"Stella… You are going to be okay." Brandon looked at his wife in concern. She had no more cheerful spirit after the hurt of pregnancy of their little child. Brandon saw that her wife had much of an unhealthy schedule with the pale and sick skin, rough and jagged hair, and more dull of eye color.

"Brandon, may I sleep on you?" Brandon showed a little smile, as Stella "Zzz". After half an hour, Brandon had to go to the restroom, but he couldn't leave his wife. Bloom looked at her brother that was in urgency, "Don't worry. I will take some rounds for you." He thank his sister, and ran into the restroom swiftly. Bloom fell asleep with her sleepy friend.

* * *

In the kitchen of the mansion, Marion, Oritel, Vanessa, Mike, Luna, Radius, Samara, Erendor, and the other parents of the Winx and Specialists were discussing with each other. They were also making their delicious dinner for the reunion.

"It was just 1 year ago that our children had graduated, and now, they are family." Marion said. Luna and Samara smiled in a giggling mood. On the other hand, Radius had sigh in weakness.

"What's wrong, Radius?" Oritel stared at Stella's father. Luna looked at her husband, and she understand his concern.

"You are worried about Stella. Aren't you?", His wife asked. He nodded, looking at the floor.

"Stella is a woman now, Radius. She has a family, and is now fully mature to become a mother. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Luna, look at her. Our daughter seem so unhealthy. She doesn't seem happy anymore, and right now, she even sleeps at the reunion. I don't think she would survive anymore." Radius started to tear up, sitting on the dinner table.

"Radius. We know that you are concerned for your daughter, but did you even think about her point of view of her pregnancy?" Samara made direct eye contact to the man.

"Radius, do you remember I had Stella?" He nodded, flashback with many memories. Luna kept talking, "Well, I was in absolute pain when I was pregnant. Did you ever think that pregnancy was hard?" Radius blushed in embarrassment; His knowledge had failed him.

"Radius. Believe Stella will survive. I promise… If you just believe, survival and praying will guarantee her hope for you," Marion smiled at her husband's best friend.

* * *

While the grandparents were chatting, a group of guys were speaking in their own topics. There was Sky, Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Thoren who spoken of their things.

"So, How's Musa? Is she treated good? Is my ancestral sister okay **(Known in Chapter One)**?!" Helia narrowed his eyes at the magenta-head's man.

"Gosh, dude! Musa is alright! I cherish her everyday, do her chores, help her clean! Do everything I can to help her relax, while she is pregnant. I love her too much to let her go!" Riven huffed and puffed, as the rest of the original Specialists laugh.

Helia had smiled, "Who knew Riven had it in him?" Riven rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! It seems that Thoren is a father. Right Thoren?" The magenta boy cocked an eyebrow up, giving a sudden smirk.

"Yes. Daphne was pretty happy about having our baby girl Nicole. Now she's 3 years old. Soon, daddy's little girl will leave to go to school at the ages of 4." Thoren had sighed, closing his eyes. "It seems upsetting."

"Thoren! No sweat about it! I am sure that you love her and she will love you and Daphne back. Just trust me on that!" His cousin had responded with his comment with manly pat on the back.

"What about Bloom? Is anything in her life besides a 5-month pregnancy?", Thoren had joked. "Well… There was the puking, the sleeping, the laziness, the stomach as a table, the hugs, the unbearable kisses, the hard waking up, the noisy cries, the stuffy noses, the anger like a dragon itself, etc." Sky had counted all the reasons he had stated, as the guys laughed at what their best friend said about his wife.

"Wait a moment. You are saying that the Bloom we know uses her pregnant stomach for a table and has anger like a dragon itself?!" Nabu questions. The blonde man nodded before all the guys roll off on the floor laughing.

"Wow, Sky! Your life is full of laughter!" Riven had teared up.

"Now, enough talking about my beloved pregnant queen, what about your life with Aisha, Nabu?" Nabu looked at Sky like a dumbass.

"Aisha. How can I describe her? How do I say this out loud without hurting my wife herself?" Nabu thought loudly. The other guys just stared at their pal in confusion. "Her anger had just gotten higher."

"Bro. I am sorry for ya. I know Aisha can be a bit harsh, but now, pregnancy can affect her stress. You might want to be careful for your wife. She needs minimum stress levels. Just try your best to calm her stress down before she blows." Helia had concerns for his friend and his friend's wife. They have to relax in order to have a smooth transition.

"So… How's the Flora?" Thoren asked.

"Well… We have been going to the doctor for the past week. Flora is having weak legs, so they have to prescribe her a multivitamin in her pregnancy." Helia clearly stated.

"Is Flora going to be okay?", the ponytail man was in worried. "Yes, Flora is just going to have to get used to it."

"Now, let's get downstairs to see Brandon, Timmy, our wives, and our family." Sky charged with the others to the stairs.

* * *

"Stella, darling. Wake up." Stella opened her eyes, feeling drowsy. It was her brunette-haired husband.

"Huh. Why is Bloom sleeping?" She whispered, hoping for an answer.

"I was in an urgent business when you fell asleep on me, so I asked Bloom to be your pillow." Brandon had explained before his wife started to get a little "crazy".

"Your sister is freaking pregnant, Brandon! She needs to relax, too!" Stella had almost exploded out of anger before realizing that Bloom was awake too and smiling at the same time.

"Stella. Don't worry about me. I want you to be okay as well."

"Everyone! It is time for dinner!" Everyone started to walk to the dinner table and take a seat.

"Welcome to our dinner, everyone." Erendor had announced, as everyone cheered.

"We have chicken, dinner roll, garlic rolls, pizza, soda, etc. Let's eat!" Oritel had said, as everyone devoured the delicious meals.

"Here Nicole. What do you want to eat?" Daphne had asked cutely to her 3 years old daughter.

Soon, Nicole had dragged most of the attention to herself as she started to pick out cheese pizza, water, and all she wanted.

"How is everyone in their life?" Niobe stated, catching the eyes of the guests.

"Well, we aren't comfortable!", The 5 women shouted, as everyone had giggled.

"Of course not," Marion had started, "But when you give birth and see your child, you will be so happy and forget about what you had to go through."

Daphne nodded, "I have Nicole. I am happy that I had her even if I couldn't dealt with the stages. Even Thoren." The couple smiled, as their child had such an adorable laughter.

"So doesn't anyone have names for their child?", Stella's mother questioned, before all the fertilized ladies and their husbands smiled.

"Stella and I decided to name our girl Sarah," Brandon had answered, as his wife nodded and relaxed.

"We have decided with the name of Desiree," Flora admitted to say that her baby was a girl.

"Riley will be our little son's name," Aisha concluded before stroking her stomach.

"Melody, our little girl." Musa had looked at Riven, kissing him.

"We don't know. It seems that Bloom and I can't agree with a name for our little baby. Truth be told, we didn't even have time to schedule a baby appointment, so we don't even know the gender yet." Sky's honest conversation had shock Samara, Erendor, Marion, Oritel, Vanessa, and Mike.

"What do you mean?" They asked, still with big O's in their mouth.

"Well, Sky is busy running the King's business, as I can't drive due to big belly and busy work to cook and clean. We had schedule an appointment tomorrow, but Sky is stuck at work due to the business stocks. I going to have to cancel it tomorrow again," Bloom explained. She had seem disappointed as she said the word "again".

"Bloom. What about tomorrow that I can take you to your doctor's appointment?", Vanessa offered.

To her surprise, she was pounded with a hug, "Thank you mother."

"Hey, I got the camera ready!", Timmy notified, as he called everyone to the living room.

"Everyone, I will put the camera to 10 seconds. When it flashes brightly, the picture should be taken already. Everyone, get ready for the picture!"

Timmy had settled the camera to its time. He ran to the group, as everyone strikes a pose.

"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2..1.." The camera flashed, dropping the picture to the floor.

In the picture, many kisses and love was spread.

* * *

**The end! Winx College is completed. I love typing and reading this story, so I am going to miss this very much (crying). Thank you for reading it and favorite it. To those who supported me with your reviews, favorites, follows, pm, and criticisms… Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the story, and I love you guys so much so I have gratitude to say it a thousand times, Thank you!**

* * *

_**Credit to these supporters (THANKS!):**_

_*** BWUDU**_

_*** Bianca298**_

_***Blueshinymoonlight**_

_***Luna Of The Rainbow**_

_***MusaxxTecna5674**_

_***NeNeeNe**_

_***Rose teniza**_

_***TecnaxxMusa5674**_

_***Wolfslick**_

_***djjade89**_

_***doodlebugsie **_

_***jaymone0307**_

_***jtle2000**_

_***srthob**_

_***Bakergirl14**_

_***doodlebugsie**_

_***Jess-0498**_

_***shwetz2002**_

_***blair (Guest)**_

_***Blue Sharpie (Guest)**_

_***Fire fairy (Guest)**_

_***Percy Sparks 3 (Guest)**_

_***FairyGuardian**_

_***PINKMOON25**_

_***SummerGurl2255**_

_***Guest (Guest)**_

_***MusaMusic (Guest)**_

_***mia (Guest)**_

_***BiancaJavillonar (Guest)**_

_***heartful splash (Guest)**_

_***Colorful Music (Guest)**_

_***Lola (Guest)**_

_***Anonymous (Guest)**_

_***bloom (Guest)**_

_*** Bianca298**_

_*** And all to those who read!**_


End file.
